Tutor
by Momosomo Misaki
Summary: mikan es una estudiante de 15 años mala para las matematicas... pero quien dijo que ser mala en matematicas seria malo? (Epilogo ya subido)
1. Chapter 1

**¨Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes me pertenecen porque de serlo así ya tendría amarrado a Natsume y a Ruka amarrados en mi closet secuestrados jajaja...ok...no...¨**

**Capitulo 1**

Ya me voy… dijo la pequeña Mikan Yukihara, de 15 años, Mikan tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos ámbar…

Cerré la puerta, y eche a andar. A estas horas (las 7:16 de la mañana) todavía estaba un poco oscuro, pero los pocos rayos de sol que había esta mañana eran muy cálidos, los autos pasaban uno tras otro como si estuvieran apresurados por llegar a su destino. También había muchas personas a estas horas, muchos adolescentes con diferentes uniformes escolares.

Sin embargo la pequeña Mikan caminaba entre las personas sin ser notada como cualquier otro transeúnte a estas horas de la mañana, recorriendo con dificultad el camino hacia la preparatoria…

Mikan entro a la escuela y se encontró con su mejor amiga - ¡Hotaru! – grito Mikan saltando para abrazar a Hotaru y al abrazar a su mejor amiga la pequeña castaña se dio cuenta que su amiga, no se soltó del abrazo de la castaña.

Mikan se le quedo viendo a Hotaru un poco preocupada por su amiga, ya que Hotaru cada vez que Mikan trataba de abrazarla la evadía, no porque no le agradara, era todo lo contrario le encantaba la compañía de la castaña pero le encantaba a un más burlarse de ella, y esos lindos gestos de enojada que ponía la hacían ver aún más linda y eso le encantaba a Hotaru, pero también se preocupaba por ella ya que también consideraba a la castaña su mejor amiga ya que se conocían desde la primaria.

Imai Hotaru era su nombre completo, ella era una chica hermosa, tiene el cabello negro y corto dándole una apariencia un poco madura, tiene los ojos color violeta, es muy lista y su carácter es un poco frío aunque eso no le impedía tener amigos.

-¿Hotaru?, volvió a preguntar de nuevo pero la única reacción que obtuvo Mikan de su amiga Hotaru fue una cara un poco triste para después zafarse del abrazo y salir corriendo. La castaña se preguntó el que tenía su amiga para reaccionar así y para su sorpresa encontró la respuesta.

-Ruka… sabes lo que pasa es que… quería decirte que… tu – decía una chica sonrojada, mientras que por los nervios jugaba con sus dedos mirando el suelo – bueno… yo… tu… -alzo la cabeza- Me gustas Ruka.

-Lo siento- decía Ruka – a mí me gusta alguien más, así que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

La pobre chica se quedó callada y quieta –ya… veo- (se va llorando).

-valla cuantas confesiones van este mes… una Ruka?

-(sobre saltado) Mikan me asustaste (un leve suspiro).

-Ruka vámonos al salón ya es tarde. No tardan en dar el toque.-

Mikan y Ruka eran amigos desde que empezaron a estudiar la secundaria eran muy cercanos y se tenían mucha confianza pero desde que entraron a la preparatoria se veían un poco menos, pero para suerte de ambos estaban en el mismo salón.

Nogi Ruka… el nombre de uno de los chicos más populares… ya que Ruka, era alto, de piel blanca, ojos azules, era una persona muy amable, cariñosa con todos.

Al llegar al salón de clases…

-¡Buenos días!- Grito Mikan como de costumbre.

-Buenos días Mikan, Ruka.-

Al llegar a sus asientos se escucha que abren la puerta…

-Buenos días Natsume- dice Ruka.

-Buenos días Ruka- dice Natsume sentándose en el pupitre de alado de Mikan.

-Buenos días Natsume- dice Mikan un poco nerviosa.

-Buenos días- dijo Natsume indiferente.

Natsume Hyuga es el chico más popular junto con Ruka… Natsume es alto, de pelo color azabache despeinado. El me recuerda mucho a Hotaru ya que los dos son muy listos, de una personalidad fría y solo se demostraban quienes son con las personas de gran confianza, Natsume con el único que demostraba como era en realidad era con Ruka.

Una pisca de celos llegue a sentir a ver como Ruka hablaba tan libremente con Natsume, eso me molestaba ya que yo no podía hacerlo, no como lo hacia él, apreté mi puño, debajo de mi mesa y mejor mire a otro lado.

Natsume me gustaba mucho, pero gamas hablábamos solo para darnos los buenos días o el adiós eso era todo.

Continuara…

**Que les pareció mi primer**** Fanfiction? Bien, mal, bueno espero que es haiga gustado y espero que me den ideas para el siguiente capítulo y también gracias por leer, cuídense mucho y recuerden que ¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**


	2. Chapter 2 Recuerdo y una pelea

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Recuerdos y una pelea**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

PVC (Punto De Vista) de Mikan

Me enamore de Natsume en primero de preparatoria, un día soleado muy bonito iba caminando cuando me tropecé con la espalda de alguien y caí al suelo, -¿estás bien?- fue cuando lo mire, pero creo que lo que me enamoro de él fueron sus ojos color carmesí, el me extendió la mano.

–he… mm… si… gracias-le tome la mano un poco nerviosa y me sorprendió más al ver que tenía el mismo uniforme de la misma preparatoria donde yo asistía, nos fuimos caminando los dos juntos hasta la escuela, sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, tal vez sea el destino pensé ese día ya que incluso estábamos en el mismo salón y nos sentábamos alado uno del otro.

Fin del PVC

-haaa… (Suspiro) aunque creo que me equivoque al pensar eso ya que no hablamos mucho, y gamas le he dicho que me gusta. – pensó Mikan

***Suena la campana***

-siéntense- dijo nuestro profesor de matemáticas jinno.

Esta mañana jinno se encontraba con su temible presencia, tranquillo, ya que había castigado a 5 chicos, regañado 8, y gritado a 14 y apenas eran las 8 de la mañana un día casi perfecto para él, ya que disfrutaba hacernos sufrir.

-Escúchenme los exámenes del otro día ya los califique y como siempre Imai Hotaru y Hyuga Natsume sus calificaciones son perfectas-dijo jinno

Jinno nombraba a cada estudiante para entregarle sus exámenes.

-Yukihara Mikan- llamo jinno a la joven castaña.

-su examen estaba en blanco sus sigue así la veré otro año aquí con migo y no será nada agradable volver a dar clases con alguien tan torpe como usted, tengo que hablar con usted después de clases.-

***Después de clases***

-Señorita Yukihara, sus calificaciones son horrendas, si sigue así repetirá año. –

Al escuchar eso Mikan, se sintió cansada, soportar a jinno otra vez era algo que no quería.-

-para evitar eso le asignare un tutor- siguió ablando jinno.

-¿un tutor?-dijo la castaña.

-Si se lo presentare mañana ya se puede retirar.-

***En la hora de salida***

-¿Un tutor?

-Si Nonoko, como escuchaste un tutor- dice la pequeña castaña.

-Definitivamente eres una idiota.-

-Hotaru no seas tan mala con Mikan-dice Anna

-Gracias Anna- dice la castaña

\- ¿y ya sabes quién va a ser tu tutor Mikan?-

-No Tobita, aun no sé, me pregunto quién será.-

-Lo más seguro es que sea un ratón de biblioteca, nada atractivo y peinado ridículo-

-¿Tú crees eso sumiré?- dice la castaña

-Bueno chicos a partir de aquí nos separamos, nos vemos mañana, Hotaru, Mikan.-se despiden Anna, Nonoko, Sumiré y Tobita.

-Adiós chicos hasta mañana-dicen ambas chicas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En esa misma esquina

-Hotaru dime ya estas mejor-

-Si-

-Hotaru, porque no le dices ya, que te gusta-

-Mikan…. Tu…. No me digas eso ya que estamos en las mismas condiciones-

Hotaru miro a Mikan con una mira indiferente, y Mikan agachó la cabeza ante lo que dijo amiga ya que sabía que era cierto que ella era la menos indicada para decir eso.

-Ho…-

-Mikan, tú no lo entiendes-

-¿porque dices eso, Hotaru?-

-Mikan, jamás lo entenderías-

-¿Por qué soy idiota?, ¡¿no soy capaz de ayudarte?!

-¡No…! ¡No es eso, tú eres!… ¡No eres como yo, tú eres linda, No puedes entender como me siento!-dice Hotaru

-Que fue eso… ¡ESTOY SIENDO SERIA SABES!-Dice Mikan

-¡YO TAMBIEN!-dice Hotaru

-yo… ¡desearía ser tú!-Dice Hotaru

-Hotaru…- dice Mikan al ver a su amiga salir corriendo triste y con ganas de llorar.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno este es mi segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten… o por cierto perdón si mis capítulos son muy cortos esque… el suspenso jajaja….aparte subiré cap. Cada semana…**

**Cuando vi los reviews y el favorito mi quede sorprendida de que a alguien le gustara ya que expresa un poco de lo que paso en un romance… Bueno le agradesco por los reviews y leer mi historia y por los que pusieron en sus favoritos y pues les contesto…**

**Curo neko: no, no porfavor no utilices tu alice contra mi…! (de rodillas suplicando por su vida) quiero seguir viviendo…. Prometo que subiré seguida los capítulos….y que bueno que te haiga gustado mi historia espero que sigas leyéndola…**

**Guest: Tambien te prometo que tratare de subir seguidos los capítulos hehe… También me da mucho gusto en conocerlas kanna-san Meico-chan ¿puedo decirles asi con los onorificos chan y san? Que bueno que te haiga gustado mi fic y la verdad eso ase mas fáciles las cosas al menos para mi…y me puedes decir como gustes… aaa y se me olvida, sus marcas an de ser muy lindas, como ustedes dos ! Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia**


	3. Chaper 3 ¿te acompaño?

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Las contestaciones de los review están al último…! Y por cierto mi mamá dice hola a todos (mi mama es algo rara y por cierto le encanta el anime)**

**¿te acompaño?**

**Capítulo 3**

***Narrado por Hotaru*.**

-No es como si quisiera decirle todas esas cosas a Mikan-

\- Mi personalidad no es agradable, jamás en mis 15 años de vida se me han declarado-

La primera vez que abre con Mikan –¨Hotaru¨ es un nombre muy lindo- desde que la conocí tiene esa tierna sonrisa (recordando a la pequeña castaña en la primaria)

-la abominable ¨Mikan¨ con la que todos los chicos se vuelven locos- pensé.

La gente siempre pensó que estaba con Mikan para ser popular pero se equivocan yo solo quiero su amistad, quiero seguir viendo su sonrisa, con ella puedo ser yo, puedo relajarme, ser feliz.

-HO-TA-RU- (recuerda a Mikan con la apariencia que tenía en la primaria) porque tengo a esa princesa como mi mejor amiga siempre he pensado eso.

***Fin de PVC de Hotaru*.**

-¡HOTARU!- escucho que gritaban su nombre a su espaldas y esa voz en donde quiera que valla sabría de quien era ya que esa voz era su favorita, ya que cada vez que la escuchaba no podía evitar sonreír como una tonta (aunque si lo evitaba).

Hotaru voltio -Ruka, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Cansado de correr para alcanzar a Hotaru –Hotaru, ¿que paso, porque estás sola y no con Mikan? –comenta Ruka

-No todo el tiempo puedo estar con ella, a veces quiero estar sola para pensar y con ella a mi lado no puedo- (mentira) dice Hotaru

-ya veo, Hotaru… -

-¿Qué paso Ruka?-

-¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa?- (sonrojado)

La pelinegra, al escuchar esas palabras se sintió tan feliz que sentía que se iba desmayar de la emoción, pero como siempre lo disimulo.

-….. Si.- contesto indiferente como siempre Hotaru

***Durante el camino***

-así que discutiste con Mikan.-

-Si.-contesta a pelinegra

-¿se puede saber por qué?-

-discutimos porque me dijo que te dijera que me gustabas y yo le dije que ella jamás me comprendería y que yo no era bonita…- ¡no! ¿Cómo le podría decir eso? –pensó la pelinegra

-discutimos por un programa de televisión- Prefiero que me diga infantil a que me rechace ahora que no estoy de humor.

-ya veo me suele suceder a veces con Natsume.-dice el rubio

-¿enserio?- dijo la pelinegra ¿Enserio, se puede discutir por eso?-pensó sorprendida, por el nivel de madures de su príncipe azul

-aquí vivo yo, gracias Ruka por acompañarme hasta mi casa.-

-ya veo… Hotaru…-

**Continuara…**

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

**Bueno ya sé que es muy corto pero es que el siguiente capítulo, es para que se lleven una sorpresa hehehe… por cierto voy a ir a Shanghái, hehe… los quiero a todos, recuerden la vida es para vivirla feliz y gracias por sus review.**

**Nayelly Tomoko: gracias por tu apoyo en verdad lo agradezco mucho n.n, es cierto hemos pasado por eso de querer ser otra persona, y claro que habrá más NXM Y RXH y gracias por el consejo de explicar mejor tienes razón ya que si confundía poco y sobre el haiga también tienes razón, mi maestro de la prepa también me regaño por eso, muchísimas gracias por tus consejos y más por el favorito y tu valioso comentario.**

**Kanna Meiko: gracias por que les haya encantado n.n y gracias por dejarme vivir kanna-chan Meiko-san hare mi mejor esfuerzo por subir capítulos emocionantes y más largos haha a sí que por favor no me mates con tu alice te lo suplico!**

**Curo Neko: Gracias por perdonarme a vida hahaha y si son bien malos y si actualizare aunque la prepa casi no me da vida**


	4. Chapter 4 Beso

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Beso**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente, en el pasillo de la escuela.

-Mikan perdón por lo de ayer.-

-no te preocupes por eso, pero jamás lo vuelvas a decir Hotaru.-

***Suena la campana***

-vamos Hotaru ya es hora de clases.-

-Si.-

Las dos amigas iban caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, cuando se encontraron con

-¡Ruka!-

-Hola Mikan buenos días.-

-Buenos días Ruka.-

-Buenos… días… Hotaru.- (sonrojado) con la cabeza agachada.

-Buenos días… Ruka- con la cabeza agachada.

-Bueno me voy adelantando al salón nos vemos allí.-

La pequeña castaña veía a sus dos amigos con cara de duda y emoción al saber que había pasado entre ellos, cuando Ruka se fue…

-¿Qué paso entre Ruka y tú?-

-De que hablas-

-Hasta el día de ayer, se hablaban normal y hoy ni siquiera se voltean a ver.-

-Te dijo en la salida.-

-eeee?! No es gusto porque hasta el final ¡Hotaru no corras!-

-¡ya empezaron las clases corre!-

***Durante Clases***

-¿Qué habrá sucedido entre esos dos?, no puedo saber hasta la hora de salida, no será que…. ¡Ha! Que emoción…-

-señorita Yukihara, por favor lea la siguiente oración.-

-yes, Emergency first-aid…- (en clase de ingles y aunque no lo crean Mikan es buena en ingles.)

Hora de salida, sentadas en los columpios del parque.

-Hotaru por fin me dirás que paso entre tú y Ruka.-

***Recuerdo de Hotaru***

-ya veo… Hotaru…-

-ma…-

La agarra de la cintura y le da un beso en los labios

-Adiós, hasta mañana- Ruka se fue corriendo al decir eso.

-ya llegue- grita Hotaru al entrar a su casa

-o hija quítate el uniforme y baja a cenar-

-si ya voy mamá-

(Ruborizada) en su cuarto-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué lo hizo?-

Fin del PVC

-¡¿ENSERIO?!-

-Si-

-¡WOOO...!- que emoción, que lindo, que… que…. ¡ha! Que… ¡ha! No sé que decir…-

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo hizo?- (ruborizada)

-Te acabas de ruborizar por primera vez… tú…. Sabes…. a pesar de que siempre actúas tan cool, también puedes ruborizarte de esa manera, como pensé Hotaru es definitivamente linda- (con una sonrisa)

-Mikan- la pelinegra le devuelve la sonrisa a su amiga.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

***En la casa de Ruka***

-y bien de que querías hablar, que no me quisiste decir en la escuela.-

-bueno es que veras…-dice Ruka

-Jamás pensé que te animarías hacerlo y ella como reaccionó-

-pues como crees que reaccionaria, se quedó parada y no me dijo nada-

-ahora entiendo por qué no se miraban en clases-

-Natsume, dime que hago-

-ya la besaste pues ya dile lo que sientes-

-Pero y si me rechaza-

-No crees que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse…. recuerda…..el que no arriesga no gana-

-¿Pero y si arriesgo y no gano?-

-En el amor siempre se gana, Ruka, si te rechaza ganaras en quedar libre de esa presión de no decirle-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al 2x1 es que no creo que pueda actualizar a próxima semana así que hice dos, espero que les guste y… are mi mayor esfuerzo para que sea mas interesante…**


	5. Chapter 5 ¡Porque a mi!

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**¡Porque a mi!**

**Antes de empezar ¡gracias por leer! 3**

**Capítulo 5**

***Al día siguiente***

-¡Buenos días!-grita como de costumbre la pequeña castaña

-¿Eto..?, ¡¿Qué?! Si apenas son las 7:10 creo que aún es muy temprano para que higa alguien (suspiro)-

-Buenos días Mikan-

-Buenos días Hotaru-

-¿Por qué estás tan temprano aquí en la escuela? todavía no llega nadie- pregunta curiosa Hotaru

-ha es que…- dice Mikan

***Flash Back***

(En la noche)-Mikan… necesito hablar contigo…-

-Que paso madre ¿qué es lo que pasa?-

-Bueno Mikan es que… me voy a ir unos meses de Tokio porque mi trabajo me lo pide-

-adonde te vas a ir-

\- me voy para Estados Unidos-

-¿Tan legos?-

-pero tú te quedaras aquí solo me iré unos meses, te enviare dinero y lo que ocupes-

-ok, ¿pero cuando te irás?-

-un rato más pasan a recogerme para ir al aeropuerto-

-tan pronto…. Me sentiré sola sin ti pero bueno… cuídate y que te vaya bien-

-gracias hija te extrañare-

-yo también te extrañare-

\- adelantare mi alarma ya que mi mama, no está y no me quiero quedar dormida-

-¡ha...! Que tarde es (jamás se acordó que adelanto su alarma 40 minutos)

***Fin del flash back***

-Así que eso paso-dice la pelinegra

-si- responde la castaña rascándose la mejilla

-¿y que aras?- pregunta la pelinegra

-pues… estaré sola mucho tiempo y pensaba que debes en cuando invitarte a dormir- dice Mikan con una sonrisa

\- y porque mejor no invitar a Hyuuga- responde Hotaru con una sonrisa traviesa

-Hotaru que…. Porque lo aria- responde Mikan ante lo dicho

-porque… te gusta es más hasta pueden dormir juntos jajajajaja- decía Hotaru para incomodar a la castaña

-hay aja… y que le diré…o ya se- responde Mikan siguiendo el juego a Hotaru

-Natsume te invito a dormir a mi casa porque me siento sola…-dice la castaña

-Mikan- dice la pelinegra

\- y tu compañía me aria bien ya que…- prosigue la castaña ignorando a su amiga pelinegra

\- Mikan cállate- le dice la pelinegra

-me gustas mucho- dice la castaña

-¿así que te gusto? -

Mikan se espantó al escuchar eso ya que esa voz indiferente la reconocía a kilómetros y al darse la vuelta…

-¡¿Na…Natsu… Natsume!?-grita la castaña

-Por eso te decía que te callaras idiota-le recalcaba su amiga pelinegra

Mikan se puso en una competencia contra el jitomate a ver quién se ponía más roja y al parecer… gano Mikan… y después de unos segundos después del shock de ver a Natsume parada atrás de ella con Ruka a su lado con cara de que acabas de hacer y de saber que por accidente se avía declarado, la pequeña castaña se levantó de su lugar y salió corriendo ya que era lo único que pensaba en ese momento.

***En el baño***

-por dios porque demonios no escuche a Hotaru, porque demonios tenía que estar ahí parado callado oyendo la conversación, porque demonios me paso eso, como lo mirare a la cara y para acabarle hoy me toca matemáticas y jinno no me perdonara si no aparezco en su clase, por dios no puede ser más peor el día de hoy- se regañaba la castaña mientras se miraba en el espejo

-tranquilízate y actúa como siempre- le dice Hotaru que estaba recargada atrás de ella sobre una puerta

-¡Hotaru!, ¿Cómo voy a ser eso?- responde un tanto triste Mikan

-no lo sé piénsalo ya van a dar el timbre y nos toca jinno y sabes lo que pasara si llegamos tarde- le dice Hotaru

-lo sé- responde la castaña triste

-Entonces vámonos- dice Hotaru mientras jala del brazo a Mikan

**Continuara…**

**Bueno espero que les haiga agradado el capítulo… antes de contestar los review déjenme decirles que se me están acabando las ideas ****L**** y que estoy haciendo otra historia del anime Nobunagun espero que la lean y le den una oportunidad…**

**Bertha Nayelly: Que bueno que te pusieras feliz eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo****J****, si me importa lo de tu laptop que mala que se haiga descompuesto espero que repare el problema, si el profe me regaño pero me dio risa ¨quién se salta tres grados y no sabe escribir haiga¨ jajaja fue de tan risa y pues sigue leyendo para ver si se quedan juntos o no…**

** .9: Si seguiré actualizando ya que si no lo hago… hay unas personitas que utilizaran sus alices contra mi jajaja **


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Cita?

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

****¿una cita?****

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

***en la entrada del salón***

-Hotaru, aun no estoy preparada para mirarlo a la cara-dice Mikan a espaldas de Hotaru.

-pues supéralo rápido ya que hay viene jinno, entra ya-dice Hotaru agarrando la puerta deslizadora.

-(suspiro), de acuerdo- dice Mikan con la cabeza a jachada.

***en clases ***

-tengo tanta pena de ver a Natsume, ¿Qué pensara de mí?, ¿Qué estará pensando en estos momentos?, seguramente pensara que soy una tonta-piensa Mikan mientras mira el pizarrón

(Mirando hacia la ventana)-Que hambre tengo-bueno eso es lo que en ese momento piensa nuestro sexy azabache 3.

-Bueno, hoy conoceré también a mi nuevo tutor, ¿Cómo será? Solo espero que sea buena persona-piensa Mikan mientras trata de no pensar en su pequeño accidente de la mañana.

***Fin de las clases***

-señorita Yukihara, como sabrá a partir de hoy el será su tutor todo lo que resta del año escolar, se verán a diario después de clases ya que diario le doy clases- dice jinno.

-¡¿Por qué él?!- responde Mikan.

-porque es el primero más listo de la escuela junto con la Srta. Imai y no está en posición de escoger a su tutor- le recalca jinno.

-entonces ¿porque no me puso con Hotaru?- pregunta Mikan.

-le dije a ella y Hyuuga al mismo tiempo pero se negó ella y no tuve más que otra que ponerla con Hyuuga- responde jinno.

-Me las pagara esa Hotaru… Me declaro por accidente, y aparte es mi tutor y lo veré a diario, definitivamente kami~sama está en mi contra-pensó la pequeña castaña.

-Bueno los dos ya se pueden retirar- les dice Jinno a los dos que por cierto ahí también estaba presente Natsume, sin decir nada.

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

***De camino a casa***

-¡¿UQE?!-

-Sumiré si vas a hablar habla bien- dice la castaña mientras suelta un pequeño suspiro.

-Perdón… pero ¿enserio Natsume es tu tutor?- pregunta sumire.

-Sí lo es- responde Mikan.

-Idiota que vas a ser ahora- le dice Hotaru.

-No lo sé- responde Mikan.

-¿De qué hablan, las dos?- pregunta Anna.

-Es que verán- dice Mikan.

Y así la castaña les platico a Sumiré, Anna, Nonoko y Tobita sobre su pequeño, gran accidente.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!-Gritaron en unísono Sumiré, Anna y Nonoko.

-como escucharon por accidente me declare en la mañana y para mi mala suerte hoy ira a mi casa- dice Mikan mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-aquí oras ira a tu casa hoy-dice Anna.

-a las 5:00-responde Mikan.

-pues te decíamos suerte Mikan, hasta el lunes- se despiden los cuatro amigos de la castaña y de la pelinegra.

***En el parque***

-Hotaru como vas con Ruka ya ¿se te declaro?-

-Claro que no Mikan, es más de seguro ni le gusto-

-Pero si te beso es porque le gustas ¿no?-

-y si solo jugó con migo y si solo lo hiso por hacerlo o si solo lo hiso porque sintió lastima por mí-

-Hotaru…-

-Mikan vámonos ya son las 4:30 y Natsume seguro ya va para allá-

-ok- le responde Mikan sabiendo que Hotaru no quería hablar de eso.

-hasta el lunes Hotaru- le dice la castaña a Hotaru mientras se separaban en una esquina ya que Mikan le daba a la derecha y Hotaru a la izquierda.

Bueno se preguntaran por qué Natsume sabe dónde vive Mikan bueno eso es porque una semana después de entrar a la preparatoria les toco hacer una tarea en equipo y Natsume, Mikan y otras tres personas estaban en el equipo hicieron la tarea en la casa de Mikan.

-¡ya llegue!... a es verdad mamá no está en casa, mejor me cambio antes de que llegue Natsume- dice la castaña mientras sube corriendo a su cuarto.

***Tocan el timbre***

-¡Ya voy!...-grita la castaña. -Espero verme bien-piensa

Mikan traía puesto vestido blanco hasta la mitad de las rodillas con rayas negras con manga debajo del hombro con mangas largas debajo color negro de la manga corta con unas calcetas negras hasta debajo de la rodilla con su cabello agarrado con una coleta a lado baja, Mikan se veía muy linda vestida así.

-Natsume pasa, vamos a la sala-dice Mikan mientras le abría la puerta y lo dejaba pasar.

-Gracias-respondía Natsume

-¿gustas algo de beber? Tengo jugo de cereza o té helado-preguntaba Mikan nerviosa

-está bien el jugo- respondía Natsume mientras se sentaba en una de las almohadas junto a la mesita que estaba en la sala (de esas mesitas bajitas con almohadas para sentarse, para explicarme mejor)

**PDV de Mikan.**

-no puede ser que nerviosa estoy, no puedo creer que este justo con Natsume a solas en mi casa… espera Mikan concéntrate no puedes pensar en eso además de lo que hice hoy… el actúa como si nada hubiera sucedido pero es así mejor ¿no? Eso solo significa que el no siente nada por mi… aunque me alegra, también me entristece un poco ya que solo significa que no le gusto, pero eso no me evitara convertirme en su amiga.

**Fin del PDV de Mikan.**

-Toma Natsume, espero que te guste – le decía Mikan mientras ponía el vaso en la mesa.

-Gracias, bien empecemos a estudiar- decía Natsume al dejar de tomarle a la bebida.

**2 horas después.**

-Por fin terminamos, gracias Natsume por ayudarme a estudiar, como agradecimiento porque no te quedas a comer- le decía Mikan mientras se ponía de pie.

-ahora que lo dices me dio un poco de hambre estudiar mucho- decía Natsume mientras se agarraba la pansa.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?-

-lo que sea está bien, ¿pero sabes cocinar?- lo último lo pregunto en un tono burlón mientras sonreía.

-Claro que se y te lo voy a demostrar- decía Mikan.

Después de un rato la cena estaba lista y los dos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor a cenar y mientras trascurría los dos hablaba de cosas sin sentido como que programa de T.V les gusta su color favorito…

-Natsume te puedo preguntar algo-decía Mikan.

-si dime ¿Qué paso?-respondía Natsume mientras terminaba de comer.

-¿Por qué te comportas de una manera fría en la prepa y mientras estoy platicando contigo no te comportas así?-preguntaba la castaña mientras miraba su comida.

-... Asi que esa es tu opinión sobre mí- decía Natsume.

-bueno es que veras, en la prepa eres frio, ni si quiera sonríes y pensé que sería difícil hablar contigo pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocada de echo es muy fácil y agradable-decía Mikan nerviosa.

-Bueno es que veras… recuerdas el ¿club de fans mío y de Ruka? Que no sé de dónde diablos salió, si me comporto amable con ellas o si me hago amigo de una niña en la escuela ellas no se me quitaran de encima y molestaran a mi amiga, por eso me comporto así- decía Natsume.

-ya veo entonces te preocupas por eso, ya veo entonces no seré tu amiga en la escuela y lo seré aquí afuera, para que no tengas que preocuparte-decía Mikan con tu típica sonrisa.

-joo… ¿así que quieres ser mi amiga?- decía Natsume mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de alado.

-bueno dijo….-trato de decir Mikan pero fue interrumpida.

-era broma claro que quiero que seas mi amiga ya que también es muy fácil hablar contigo y no estás loca como la mayoría de las chicas que me siguen, tampoco creo que me hables por interés, está muy rica tú comida gracias - decía Natsume ya que había terminado de comer.

-No es nada es muestra de mi agradecimiento por ayudarme a estudiar y claro que no te hablo por interés no soy hipócrita- respondió Mikan con un leve sonrojo por el inesperado elogio que le hiso Natsume.

-disculpa la pregunta pero ¿y tu madre?- preguntaba un tanto curioso Natsume.

-está de viaje de negocios y no volverá hasta en unos meses y hasta entonces estaré sola- decía Mikan mientras sonreía.

-ya veo- decía Natsume. -A sí que estará sola-pensaba Natsume.

-ya me acorde que si ibas a estar sola pero no pensé que fuera tanto tiempo- decía Natsume.

-¿Cómo sabias que iba a estar sola?-preguntaba ingenuamente Mikan.

-recuerdas en la mañana cuando dijiste que te gustaba-decía Natsume mientras la miraba sonriendo.

-… a… bueno… es… que… veras…-decía la castaña sonrojada como una manzana y moviendo las manos mientras trataba de formular una respuesta.

-no te preocupes-decía Natsume mientras así su cabeza para atrás.

-¿he?-preguntaba la castaña sin comprender.

-lo que trato de decir es que, no te preocupes por eso, no me burlare de ello, y no le diré a nadie- decía Natsume.

-gracias por eso-pensaba Mikan mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa a Natsume.

-Yukihara me podrías…- pero Natsume fue interrumpido.

-Mikan, solo dime Mikan ya que yo te hablo por tu nombre-

-mejor te dijo castaña ya que a nadie le dijo por su nombre más que a Ruka -decía Natsume en tono de burla.

-jum (inflando sus cachetitos)…-hacia un puchero adorable Mikan

-pero cambiando de tema, castaña te gustaría ir con migo a una cita…-le preguntaba Natsume a Mikan mientras la veía a los ojos

-¿he?-responde la castaña confundida y sonrojada ante la inesperada pregunta del azabache.

**Continuara…**

**Aquí el capítulo 6 pues lo hice corto para que el Capítulo 7 fuera más largo ya verán cosas inesperadas sucederán, y si me salieron muchas ideas… ya que sus review…! Gracias por sus lindos y amenazadores review….! Me dieron ideas..! Nota: tratare de actualizar los miércoles y los sábado o ya de perdis cada domingo.**

**Bertha Nayelly: Que bueno que ya este mejor tu laptop… que exageración de la maestra a ella es la que deberían de sacar, y si los are mas largos es solo que este lo hice corto para hacer suspenso jajaja… n.n**

**Kanna Koneko: kanna-san claro que siguiere la historia hasta el fina, no me hagas nada porfavor! Meiko-chan gracias por protegerme aunque sea solo para seguir la historia n.n.**

**Cami07:jaja si es muy corto pero los are mas largos y si me iluminaron las ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7 Una tierna nota

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Una tierna nota**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

-Eto… si… pero ¿Por qué?- preguntaba la castaña confundida.

-bueno es que veras, Ruka le marco el otro día a Imai y la invito a salir pero ella dijo que estaba ocupada y pues yo quisiera que se arreglara el ¨conflicto del beso¨ de una vez, por que ver como empieza a delirar Ruka respecto a eso ya me canso y eso que solo han pasado dos días- decía Natsume mientras ponía una cara de disgusto (pero de esa cara de disgusto graciosa no de miedo o tristeza) mientras recordaba a su amigo hablando como loco sobre el tema del beso.

-Moo Hotaru… (Decía Mikan mientras inflaba sus cachetitos) como pudo rechazarlo... de acuerdo te ayudare- decía Mikan decidida.

-Esto estará bien ya que también pasare el día con Natsume, aunque sea por ayudar a esos tortolos, pero no importa-pensaba la castaña.

-pero ¿aquí horas nos veremos y lo más importante como le aremos para que Imai acepte?- decía el azabache mientras subía un codo a la mesa para apoyar su cabeza.

-mm. A ya se espérame tantito-decía Mikan mientras agarraba su celular para marcarle a Hotaru.

***conversación en teléfonos***

-contesta, por favor contesta… Hotaru, (pone el altavoz para que también escuche Natsume y le de ideas de que decir) hola-decía Mikan mientras sonreía y se dirigía con Natsume a la sala.

-qué quieres tonta-decía indiferente Hotaru.

-es que veras, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo mañana?-preguntaba la castaña.

-¿Por qué debería?-le responde Hotaru.

-ándale Hotaru es que mañana voy a estar solita toda la mañana y no quiero, sabes muy bien que me da miedo estar sola- le dice Mikan.

-así que no le gusta estar sola-pensaba Natsume.

-entonces por qué mejor no tienes una cita con Hyuuga-responde con un tono burlón Hotaru.

-Ho…- Mikan no podía articular ninguna palabra ya que sentía tanta pena por lo dicho por su amiga pero aún más pena porque había escuchado Natsume.

-Bueno te veo a las 10:00 en el parque pusieron una rueda de la fortuna y me quiero subir-decía Hotaru.

-ok a las 10 en el árbol de cerezos que está en el centro del parque te quiero Hotaru-decía Mikan.

-de acuerdo no llegues tarde-respondía Hotaru y le cuelga a Mikan.

-listo, pero como le aremos con Ruka-decía Mikan a Natsume.

-no más le diré que vallamos a parque y ya- decía Natsume.

-de acuerdo- decía Mikan con una sonrisa.

-Bueno hasta mañana- se despedía Natsume mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

-¿ya te vas?- preguntaba Mikan mientras acompañaba a Natsume a la puerta.

-si castaña ya me voy o ¿no quieres que me valla?- decía Natsume mientras levantaba una ceja coqueto.

-Ya vete a tu casa, nos vemos mañana- decía Mikan un tanto sonrojada.

-si pero antes de irme dame tu móvil-le decía Natsume mientras estiraba su mano.

-¿para que lo quieres?-preguntaba Mikan.

-tu solo dámelo- decía Natsume mientras Mikan ponía su móvil en la mano de este.

(Segundos después)-toma-decía Natsume entregándole el móvil.

-mm…-decía a castaña un tanto confundida.

-hasta mañana- decía Natsume mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-hasta mañana- respondía Mikan.

-¿qué hiciste con mi móvil?- se preguntaba la castaña mientras se dirigía a la sala a recoger sus cosas.

-jajaja… Natsume, porque solo no me lo pediste jajaja, no te preocupes estaré bien jajaja- se reía la castaña con una sonrisa tierna ya que Natsume le había puesto su número de teléfono y le había dejado un escrito "castaña mándame un mensaje antes de que te duermas para saber que estas bien y para guardar tu número"

-Dios creo que me he enamorado más de lo que ya estaba, que tierno de su parte- decía la castaña mientras contemplaba el mensaje dejado por el azabache.

Después de unos minutos Mikan ya había recogida sus cosas y había lavado los platos de la cena, y ya estaba lista para meterse a bañar hasta que escucha el teléfono de la casa sonar.

-Buenas noches, casa de la familia Yukihara- decía Mikan al contestar.

-Mikan, hija, ¿Cómo estás?- decía la mamá de Mikan.

-¡Mama! Bien y ¿tu? No sabes cuánto te extrañe hoy- decía Mikan muy alegre.

-Yo también estoy bien, hija no te preocupes, ¿dime como te está yendo, que tal tus clases? ¿Estás sola?-

-me está yendo bien, mis clases están como siempre aunque me asignaron un tutor y si estoy sola- contestaba en orden las preguntas que su mamá le había hecho.

-¿tutor?- le preguntaba su mamá un tanto curiosa.

-si bueno, te acuerdas que te mencione que iba mal en matemáticas, pues el profesor me puso con un compañero de clases que me va a ayudar todo el año escolar.

-ya veo, ¿te pusieron con la pequeña Hotaru o con el lindo de Ruka?-

-Mamá no le digas lindo a Ruka recuerda que le incomoda y no, no me pusieron con ninguno de los dos me pusieron con Natsume- respondía Mikan un tanto sonrojada ya que…

-es que es tan lindo jajaja parece chica (Mikan ya había llevado a Ruka varias veces a su casa y cada vez que lo hacia su mamá lo trataba de vestir de chica cosa que a Ruka le divertía, pero no le gustaba que lo vistiera de chica) espera… Natsume… ¡¿CON EL CHICO QUE TE GUSTA?! Eso es bueno ¿verdad? Asi los dos se pueden acercar- le preguntaba a Mikan.

-Bueno veras- dice Mikan mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-¿¡QUEEEEE?! Y ¿qué hiciste?- decía sorprendida ya que Mikan le había contado su accidentosa confesión.

-Si cometí un error, ya lo sé y hoy estuvimos juntos desde las 5 hasta las 7:40, estudiamos, cenamos, conversamos, nos reímos y vamos a ir una cita mañana-decía Mikan mientras enumeraba las cosas que había hecho con la mano.

-¿¡UNA CITA?!- gritaba su mamá.

-Madre, acaso nomas me vas a gritar si mañana tendremos una cita pero no como la que tú crees si no una para que Ruka se le declare a Hotaru-decía Mikan, mientras se iba a acostar al sillón.

-¡¿-

-si piensas gritar te voy a colgar mamá-le decía a su madre antes de que empezara a gritar.

-de acuerdo, por fin se le declarara ya era hora, a Hotaru le gusta desde que se lo presentaste en secundaria me alegro por ellos- decía a mamá de Mikan con una sonrisa.

-si yo también me alegro-decía Mikan.

-bueno hija ya me despido, cuídate e invita a dormir a Hotaru o a Ruka aunque creo que lo más seguro es que los invites a los dos al mismo tiempo, y también invita a Natsume, aunque todavía no quiero ser abuela tan joven, jajaja- se burlaba la mama de Mikan (pobre Mikan como se burlan de ella)

-Ma… bueno adiós, cuídate tú también- decía Mikan sonrojada antes los pensamientos de su mamá.

-te marcare cada vez que tenga tiempo a sí que no te preocupes de acuerdo, adiós mi pequeña hermosa-decía a mamá de Mikan.

-adiós- le decía Mikan para colgar.

-Que tarde es ya me tengo que meter a bañar y dormir si no mañana no me voy a poder levantar-decía Mikan mientras corría para el baño para bañarte

Después de un rato en el baño salió y se cambió se puso una pijama que consistía en un pantalón azul y una blusa de mangas corta blanca, Mikan ya estaba cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo cuando…

-Rayos se me olvida (segundos después) listo ahora si a dormir- decía Mikan mientras se acobijaba.

***30 minutos después***

Un sexy azabache salía recién bañadito y con su pijama, como él lo llama, pero en realidad solo era un pantalón especial para dormir y ya, él dormía sin camisa (imagínenselo nomas y luego dicen que porque uno es una pervertida, secuestradora), y con la toalla en la cabeza secándose su sexy y despeinada cabellera mojada, mientras se acercaba a su escritorio a ver si cierta personita ya le había mandado el mensaje

-"Natsume estoy bien ya me iré a dormir gracias por preocuparte n.n nos vemos mañana en el árbol de cerezos a las 9:40 ¿ok? No lleguen tarde Pdta.: perdón por el mensaje tan tarde y descansa"- decía el tan esperado mensaje.

-Tonta ya me había preocupado-decía para sí mismo Natsume mientras observaba el mensaje, y se aventaba a su cama para dormir ya que mañana tenía una "cita".

***a la mañana siguiente***

-perdón por la espera- decía Mikan mientras se acercaba a los chicos que a estaban esperando.

Mikan traía puesto una falda negra suelta con una blusa pegada al cuerpo verde bajito de tirantes delgados que dejaba ver su grandiosa figura ya desarrollada, con unos botines negros y su peinado era una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y como tenía el pelo ondulado alborotado cuando se paraba derecha le cubría los hombros de tan alborotado que estaba pero estaba así ya que no se lo había cepillado ya que se le había hecho tarde, a Mikan no le gustaba traer el pelo suelto o más bien si le gustaba pero no más lo había utilizado en dos ocasiones suelto, Mikan se veía tan guapa que barios chicos que pasaban por ahí se le quedaban viendo incluso las chicas por envidia.

-No te preocupes Mikan acabamos de llegar-decía Ruka al ver que su amiga avía llegado corriendo.

-¿porque nos citaste más temprano?- preguntaba Natsume.

-es que Hotaru siempre llega diez minutos más temprano, aunque lo niega o lo excusa jajaja, y pues quiero que crea que nos vimos por "casualidad"- decía Mikan mientras hacía con sus dedos el énfasis de casualidad.

Después de varios minutos se ve que llegaba Hotaru caminando mientras leía un libro así que jamás se percató que los dos chicos y Mikan ya estaba ahí, se veía tan tierna traía puesto un pequeño short amarillo que dejaba ver sus dos bien formada piernas largas blancas con una blusa azul marino de tirantes pegada al cuerpo que también como a Mikan le hacía lucir su grandioso cuerpo ya desarrollado, con unos calcetines que le llegaban hasta la mitad de su delgada y blanca pierna color azules con unos zapatos bajitos amarillos con un moño blanco y una hermosa flor blanca en su cabello azabache se veía tan tierna también porque mientras leía el libro sonreía tan dulcemente pero el más impresionado fue Ruka ya que jamás la había visto vestida así y mucho menos sonreír tan dulcemente.

-Ruka cierra la boca si no empezaras a babear- decía Natsume en tono burlón y Mikan se reía.

-vamos ve por ella antes de que te vea y salgas corriendo- le decía Mikan a Ruka mientras que ella y Natsume lo agarraban de las manos y salían corriendo los tres para donde se encontraba Hotaru.

Una vez cerca de Hotaru le soltaron las manos e hizo que este tropezara con Hotaru, pero antes de que ella callera al suelo Ruka la abrazo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el para que no callera al suelo y se lastimara, Hotaru al abrir los ojos para discuparse se encontró con dos hermosos ojos azules grisiados tan cerca de su cara que cuando Ruka la solto una vez que los dos se pusieron bien de pie los seguía viendo y contemprandolos como si tratara de asimilar de quienes erean.

-¡Ruka!- solto un pequeño grito ante la sorpresa.

-Ho… hola… Hotaru- decía Ruka un tanto avergonzado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- decía Hotaru ya con su misma voz de indiferencia.

-es que veraz yo estaba con Natsume y nos encontramos con Mikan pero me galaron de las manos y salimos corriendo los tres y me tropecé con tigo y ellos desaparecieron- decía Ruka explicándole la cituacion.

-mikan ya que la encuéntre me las pagara muy caro- decía Hotaru mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a buscarla.

-no espera- decía Ruka sosteniéndola de la mano.

-no te enojes con ella, Mikan y Natsume me ayudaron mintiéndote porque tu rechazaste mi invitación y yo quiero hablar contigo sobre una cosa y también sobre el beso- decía Ruka mientras la seguía agarrando la mano y tenía la cabeza agachada.

-de acuerdo pero solo te escuchare si nos subimos a la montaña rusa, solo hay te escuchare- decía Hotaru aun dándole la espada ya que en su rostro estaba dibujada una sonrisa con un sonrojo y ella no quería mostrársela.

-¡Sí!- decía Ruka feliz.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno no hay nada que decir más que ¿Cómo están? Gracias por leerme en verdad lo aprecio y espero que me sigan hasta el final de la historia los quiero bien muchote a sí que contestare los review… y por cierto si me pueden dar ideas se los agradecería ya que pues así puedo hacer un mejor trabajo.**

**Bertha Nayelly: Tienes razón gracias por la observación, gracias por el elogio tratare que sea mejores, y si lo que tiene Ruka de lindo lo tiene de bobo aunque yo prefiero a los chicos con la personalidad de Natsume, espero que haigas disfrutado tu programa gracias!**

**Kanna Koneko: Kanna-chan si quiero vivir, entonces seguiré la historia! **

**Gracias Meiko-san por defenderme eres tan adorable…. Tú también Kanna-chan eres adorable aunque me quieras asesinar si dejo de escribir la historia.**

**Tutina200: gracias por leerme aprecio mucho que te guste.**

**Curo Neko: qué bueno que estés devuelta… gracias por no castigarme con tu alice y también gracias porque te guste mi historia tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda.**

**Denys: qué bueno que te haiga gustado y pues tendrás que esperar el siguiente episodio ya que lo are súper largo y creo que lo dividiré en dos episodios.**

**Sakuranokimi: gracias, si los voy a alargar ya que tengo mis ideas a mil por sus review **


	8. Chapter 8 cita y una confeción

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Una cita y una confeción**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

-Que cansada estoy no puede ser que corrimos muy rápido pero espero que valga la pena la corrida- decía Mikan mientras los dos descansaban sentados en una de las bancas del parque.

-Castaña, espérame ahorita vuelvo- decía Natsume mientras se paraba y se iba.

-De… de acuerdo- decía Mikan pero Natsume ya se había ido.

-hace cuanto que no venía al parque, seguramente tres años, mi mamá siempre está trabajando así que no deseo hacerla preocupar con este tipo de cosas y mi papá murió hace cuatro años en un accidente, aunque esa no es la verdad- pensaba Mikan.

***10 minutos después***

-no lo veo a donde abra ido, no más me dijo ¨espérame ya vengo¨ y se fue-

-¿Me estás buscando mi hermosa castaña?- le susurra Natsume al oído mientras esta atrás de Mikan.

-¡haaa! (Grito)¡Na…Natsu…Natsume…!-dice sonrojada.

-quien más podría ser, tonta- dice Natsume en tono de burla.

-no me digas tonta, tonto-decía Mikan mientras le sacaba la lengua a Natsume.

-Toma, te gusta el chocolate ¿verdad? hay que seguir, paseando-decía Natsume mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-Gra… gracias, Natsume- respondía un tanto sonrojada.

-espera… ¿Cómo sabía que me gustaba el chocolate?- se preguntaba mentalmente Mikan.

-¿De qué es tu nieve? Natsume- preguntaba Mikan mientras caminaban

-De fresa, como tu ropa interior- decía Natsume mientras a miraba con una mirada divertida.

-pero… tu… cuando… -decía Mikan sonrojada agarrándose la falda.

-¿recuerdas cuando estábamos corriendo?-dice Natsume.

-si pero me alcance a agarrar la falda-le responde Mikan recordando.

-si pero no lo suficiente para no alcanzar a ver- responde Natsume con la misma mirada divertida.

-Jum… (Inflando los cachetes)… pervertido- decía Mikan con su puchero y una voz de una tierna niña pequeña.

-jajaja, que tierna- decía Natsume mientras le agarraba un cachete.

-pusieron una montaña rusa vamos- dice Mikan una vez que Natsume le deja de apretar su cachete.

-Vamos- decía Natsume.

-hay mucha gente, no te separes de mi- decía Natsume mientras iban caminando ante una multitud de gente pero cuando se da la vuelta para ver a Mikan está ya no estaba –pero… qué diablos… ¡castaña!- gritaba Natsume mientras la buscaba.

-¡déjenme!- Natsume escucho ese grito y reconoció la voz en seguida.

Cuando Natsume se iba a cercando corriendo donde había escuchado esa voz se encuentra con una Mikan rodeada por tres chicos que le impedían el paso.

-¡te estaba buscando vámonos!- le decía a Mikan aunque en verdad le estaba gritando.

-¡Natsume!-decía Mikan mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡E ¿Quién eres y que haces con nuestra chica?!- decía un chico que estaba con su bolita de amigos acosando a Mikan.

-¿Su chica? Se equivocan esta bella dama me pertenece- decía Natsume mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Mikan.

-¿¡Tu chica!? Por favor no nos hagas reír- decía uno de los chicos.

-joo… veo que buscas problemas, pero sabes (agarra a Mikan de la mano) en verdad no quiero pelear enfrente de mi bella chica así que adiós-decía Natsume mientras jalaba a Mikan para correr.

-enserio solo he corrido todo el día que creo que me voy a desmayar, pero sabes gracias Natsume por protegerme- decía Mikan mientras veía la cara de Natsume con una linda sonrisa.

-No es nada, pero es mejor correr que pelear ya que le prometí a Ruka que no pelearía otra vez-decía Natsume mientras caminaban.

-ya veo- decía Mikan sonrojada ya que Natsume le había agarrado la mano para que no se volviera a separar de él.

-pero sabes, realmente quería pegarles a esos tipos- decía Natsume.

-pero está bien que no les hagas pegado, Natsume vallamos a la rueda de la fortuna- decía Mikan mientras apuntaba la rueda.

-de acuerdo, vamos- decía Natsume mientras le agarraba todavía la mano a Mikan.

***Cita de Hotaru y Ruka, en la rueda de a fortuna***

-Bueno de que querías hablarme Ruka- decía Hotaru.

-es que veras… yo… primero que nada déjame disculparme contigo por besarte sin tu permiso, creo que eso no fue lo mejor, pero sabes, ahora sé lo que sienten las chicas cuando se me declaran a mi o a Natsume o a cualquier otro, el miedo de ser rechazado, de que esa persona no corresponda tus sentimientos que no puedas ser feliz a su lado o que esa persona sea feliz pero no alado tuyo… ese sentimiento… yo… lo siento por ti… Hotaru… tal vez, no sea la persona más adecuada para ti, tal vez, ni siquiera pienses en mi como yo pienso en ti pero sabes… aunque tengo miedo que todo se acabe… lo que una vez tuvimos tu y yo se acabe realmente, tengo miedo, pero tengo más miedo a verte alado de otra persona que no sea con migo- decía Ruka rojo como tomate y con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Ru...-

-Te amo… Hotaru… Te amo- decía Ruka con la cabeza abajo

-Ruka, realmente eres un tonto- decía Hotaru mirando a la cara.

-Ho…-

-No sabes cuánto me hiciste sufrir desde que te conocí realmente llore y realmente desee no haberte conocido porque a diario que se te declaraban diario era un miedo, porque una de ellas fuera de tu interés, realmente temía eso, y aunque desee no haberte conocido soy muy feliz de hacerlo ya que tú me hiciste ver por primera vez lo que era el amor, lo que era querer estar alado de la persona que amabas, realmente sentí que me quería morir cuando me entere que te gustaba Mikan- decía Hotaru que ahora miraba hacia la ventana.

-pero sabes esa fue una confusión mía realmente no me gustaba Mikan- decía Ruka desesperado para que le creyera.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero eso no quitaba la inseguridad, Mikan no me quería decir, pero lo supe porque lo escuche en el salón y después porque tú me dijiste que te le ibas a declarar… pero sabes a pesar de que me gustas desee que los dos estuvieran juntos aunque eso significaba que no serias feliz a mi lado- decía Hotaru ahora mirando a Ruka.

-Espera… ¿dijiste que te gusto?- preguntaba Ruka mirando a Hotaru sonrojada.

-Sí, Ruka tú me gustas mucho- decía Hotaru mirando hacia la ventana.

-Hotaru… por favor… se mi novia- decía Ruka sonrojado.

-Me encantaría- respondía Hotaru a un sin mirar a Ruka ya que tenía la cara roja como tomate.

-Te ayudo a bajar- decía Ruka mientras extendía su mano para que Hotaru la agarrara.

-gracias- decía Hotaru agarrándole la mano.

Ninguno de los dos se soltó la mano todo el día.

-Hotaru sentémonos a comer un helado- decía Ruka.

-de acuerdo- decía Hotaru mientras Ruka le soltaba la mano para ir por los helados.

-Así que este es el sentimiento que te da cuando la persona que amas se va de tu lado, que tonta me siento si sé que va a volver, porque demonios siento la necesidad de agarrar su mano y no soltarla gamas- pensaba Hotaru mientras se veía la mano que le había agarrado Ruka.

-Toma- le dijo Ruka a Hotaru mientras le daba un helado de todos los sabores.

-Gracias Ruka- decía Hotaru

Los dos estaban sentados en una de las bancas del parque comiendo su helado mientras se agarraban de la mano ahora ya la parejita de novios.

-Hotaru…-

-Ma…- no termino de decir la frase ya que fue callada por los labios de su novio.

Hotaru primero se sorprendió, pero después cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por los labios del rubio, ya que este no tenía planeado dejarla libre ya que él también estaba disfrutando su beso ya de su hermosa novia, Ruka le agarro la cara a Hotaru para profundizar el beso, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para eso ya que se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxígeno, y cuando se separaron…

-Hotaru perdón, pero no me pude resistir ya que estaba celoso por el helado ya que no quiero que nada ni nadie estuvieran posados en tus hermoso labios, más que mi boca- decía Ruka en el oído de Hotaru en un susurro que hizo estremecer a la pobre chica.

Despejado solo unos milímetros sus labios para después juntarlos de nuevo Hotaru sabia un par de cosas:

Primero: que Ruka en verdad solo la quería besar y los celos del helado era un pretexto.

Segundo: que era verdad que incluso ella no quería que nada estuviera en sus labios más que los de ella.

Tercero: que Ruka se había comido el helado que tenía en la boca y que este seguía saboreándolo.

Y por último: que estaba nerviosa ya que Ruka por un momento había metido su lengua en la boca de ella para saborear el helado.

-Hotaru… Te amo…- decía Ruka ahora abrasándola.

-Yo también Ruka- respondía Hotaru correspondiéndole el abrazo.

**Bueno ahora iremos con la "cita" de Mikan y Natsume que se está llevando a cabo en la arriba en la montaña rusa.**

-¿Ne Natsume crees que nos hayan visto?- preguntaba la castaña ya que cuando Mikan y Natsume se iban a ir a subir al juego vieron que se iban bajando de, el Ruka y Hotaru, pero optaron por esconderse ya que si los veían, sabían que se iba a acabar el romance ante la nueva pareja de tortolos.

-yo dijo que no ya que si lo hubieran echo nos hubieran venido a regañar por lo que hicimos- decía Natsume.

-Natsume desde hace cuánto se conocen tú y Ruka?- preguntaba curiosa la castaña.

-desde el jardín de niños, de hecho no he cambiado nada, solo que antes era menos social, de echo yo no tenía amigos – decía Natsume recordando.

-y no te sentías solo?- decía la castaña.

-No, enrealidad me sentía muy agosto, pero un día él se me acercó y me dijo "seamos amigos" con esa típica sonrisa suya toda despreocupada de que si algo sale mal se solucionara, yo de principio lo ignore, pero él siempre se sentaba junto a mí y me contaba sus cosa, realmente el me cambio, cuando nos separamos en secundaria nada cambio ya aunque muy rara vez nos veíamos, disfrutábamos nuestro tiempo juntos, de echo lo veo como mi pequeño hermano- decía Natsume mientras veía al cristal

-Natsume realmente eres adorable enserio lo eres, quieres demasiado a Ruka- decía la castaña sonriéndole.

-Cállate- decía Natsume aun mirando el cristal

-Are… Natsume acaso… la cara reflejada de Natsume en el cristal de la montaña rusa hiso que me sintiera celosa del juego ya que también avía visto su cara sonrojarse y sonreír tiernamente- pensaba la castaña.

***en la casa de la castaña***

-bueno ya te deje en tu casa ya me voy- Decía Natsume dándose la vuelta

-espera Natsume quédate a comer, ya que en el parque solo comimos helados y malteadas- Decía Mikan, tratándolo de convencer

-ok… pero me quedare solo si haces espagueti-

-de acuerdo- respondía la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

***una hora después***

-En realidad solo era un pretexto para no quedarte sola ¿verdad?-preguntaba Natsume mientras se llevaba un bocado de espagueti a la boca.

-Sí- respondía la castaña sonriendo.

-¿Qué tipo de contestación es esa?- preguntaba curioso Natsume

-Bueno es que si no quería estar sola, no me gusta me da miedo, me siento desprotegida, realmente jamás me ha gustado estar sola, así que por favor Natsume quédate a mi lado un rato más, por favor- Rogaba a castaña con una mueca de dolor en sus labios.

-De acuerdo no me iré hasta en la noche pero a cambio también me aras a cena- decía Natsume.

-¿enserio?- preguntaba sonriente Mikan.

-Sí, aparte la verdad me preocuparía mucho, que estés sola tanto tiempo- decía Natsume.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno la verdad no estuve tan segura en este capítulo, pero ojalá les guste, no hay nada más que decir más que contestar los Review:**

**Sakuranokimi: jajaja si piensan igual Mikan y Natsume (aunque solo sea para ayudar a sus amigos) gracias por leerme, espero que te guste este episodio.**

**Bertha Nayelly: jajajajaja me gusta la idea de cosas malas, pero… creo que me esperare algunos capítulos jajaja ok... no... Gracias por haberte enamorado de mi fic realmente eso me hace sentir bien, y con ganas de escribir, jajaja si me acuerdo del episodio de cuando lo vistieron de Blanca nieves la verdad si se veía muy violabre*.* De echo No pensaba en poner a Hotaru tan femenina pero no se después me dieron muchas ganas de verla como una linda niña, como ella quería ser y no podía (así lo sentí en el manga)… aunque le deje un poco de su indiferencia… No me molestan tus comentarios largos de echo espero que sigan así n.n Realmente estoy haciendo otro fic pronto lo subiere solo que quiero tener varios capítulos para no estresarme… realmente te admiro 8 fic es demasiado estrés si yo con uno ya no sé qué escribir! Me encantaría hacer un fic contigo del género que sea jajaja de echo ya somos amigas desde tu primer comentario… jajaja y no te preocupes yo también soy un poco pervertida :3 y demasiadas muchas gracias por dedicarme un one-shot lo esperare con ansias… de echo me acabas de dar una idea… luego la publicare :D **

**PDA: yo también odio el sol lo odio mucho y espero tus largos y esperados comentarios…**

**Kanna Meiko: Kanna-chan jajaja sin comentarios.**

**Meiko-san de nada… si eres muy adorable (por lo menos así te imagino) mi tierna imoto-san**

**Kanna-chan también te imagino muy adorable aunque digas A la mierda! Tú también eres una tierna imoto-chan (aunque me trates de matar)**

**Rin02: Gracias por tu comentario claro que la seguiré ya que gracias a todos sus comentarios (incluyendo el tuyo) me motivan aun cuando creo que lo que escribo no es interesante ustedes me motivan a seguir.**

** -chan: gracias por amar mi historia, gracias por seguirla desde el comienzo, gracias por la idea aunque no la pude incluir en este capítulo, me ayudo bastante para hacer uno de los que sigue (que numero no sé pero definitivamente ese capítulo va a ser para ti), así que no la utilices ya que tu idea me dio la inspiración para un capitulo…**

**Guest: Todas tenemos envidia de Mikan, ella es una suertuda de tener a Natsume a su lado (yo quiero un Natsume) jajaja gracias por seguirme aunque me tarde un mes (aunque eso gamas pasara, eso espero)**

**Curo neko: jajaja tardare para actualizar para que no mueras jajaja… ok… no… pero si tratare de actualizar rápido.**


	9. Chapter 9 Algo inesperado

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Algo inesperado**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

***un mes después en clases***

-Por mayoría de votos, nuestra clase hará un café cosplay- Decía Hotaru y Natsume (ellos son los representantes de clase)

-¡Siiii...! ¡Chicas, vestidas de maid y kimonos! ¡Festival cultural! ¡ES LO MEJOR! - gritaban los todos los chicos, a excepción de Ruka y Natsume.

-¿Por qué demonios un café cosplay y esos disfraces qué onda? ¿Por qué hay más hombres que mujeres?- decían las chicas o más bien se quejaban.

-Bueno entonces ahora discutiremos el me...- pero Natsume fue interrumpido.

-Eto… yo tengo una sugerencia- decía una de las chicas.

-¿cuál?- decía Natsume.

-Bueno es que no se me hace justo que solo las chicas hagan cosplay, porque no también los hombres- decía una chica.

-Es cierto, no es justo que solo nosotras pasemos por eso también ustedes- decían las chicas.

-¿entonces que disfracen proponen ustedes para nosotros los chicos?- pregunto uno de los chicos.

-que tal… de marinos… se verían genial…- decía una de las chicas.

-porque también no también vestidos de conejos- decía ahora Hotaru que miraba con malicia a su novio.

-Y gatos- decía Mikan sonriendo.

-¡Si se verían súper genial en especial Natsume y Ruka!- decían todas las chicas.

-Bueno entonces nosotras las mujeres nos encargaremos de los disfraces y lo decorativo y los hombres pintaran y acomodaran lo pesado y ambos nos encargaremos de la decoración de todo el salón- decía Hotaru apuntando al pizarrón.

-Mis niños… acaso no se están olvidando de algo- preguntaba el asesor de la clase que era Narumi (vamos él no tenía que faltar).

-De que abra profe Gay- decía Natsume.

-Natsume ya te dije que no me digieras así y la otra… Bueno aquí donde hablaremos sobre quien va a concursar en el concurso de belleza Gakuen Alice (otra cosa que no tenía que faltar, el nombre de la escuela) y también sobre la chica con la que todos quieren bailar y como son de primer año no sabrán ya que es su primer festiva pero la belleza Gakuen y la chica con la que todos quieren bailar tienen que ser diferente y tienen que hacer su votación de las dos chicas y la que valla a participar en el chica para el baile de cada salón se elegirá una y de todas las participantes nomas se elegirá una de todas las que quieran participar así que empiecen con eso para llevarme las hojas del concurso o por cierto los todos participaran para bailar con la chica puede tanto como hombres como mujeres- decía Narumi.

-Entonces como dijo el profesor gay quienes van a participar se elegirán por votación para que sea justo- decía Natsume.

-Yo voto que para belleza Gakuen sea Mikan- decía una chica.

-Sí, tiene que ser Mikan ya que si ella participa es seguro que ganaremos, aparte es una de las chicas más deseadas de toda la escuela- murmuraban todos en el salón.

-Eto… ¿me puedo oponer?- decía Mikan mientras levantaba la mano.

-Lo siento Mikan es por votación, ¿entonces quién vota por Mikan para belleza Gakuen?- decía Hotaru.

-¡Yo!- gritaba todos.

-Ni modo Mikan- decía Hotaru sin expresión alguna.

-Entonces… yo voto por Hotaru para la chica del baile- decía Mikan mientras miraba a Hotaru

-Claro que no- decía Hotaru.

-Es por votación… piénselo todos, Hotaru es muy linda, a pesar de que jamás la han visto reír, pero yo la he visto con ropa casual y sonriendo y créenme es muy inda parece un ángel imagínensela con un hermoso vestido, mostrando su hermoso cuerpo se verá tan linda- decía Mikan parada para mirar a todos.

-Es verdad a pesar de que Hotaru es inexpresiva es muy guapa incluso el uniforme de la escuela le queda genial a pesar de que utiliza la falda muy larga (Hotaru utiliza la falda a una mano arriba de la rodilla así que no muestra sus piernas y como las blusas no son pegadas no deja ver su lindo cuerpo) también seria lindo bailar con ella ya que tener su cara cerca incluso podría besarla- decían los chicos mientras uno en especial se ponía celoso.

-Entonces quien vota por Hotaru- decía Mikan.

-¡Todos!- gritaban… todos.

-¡Mikan!- gritaba Hotaru.

-Ni modo Hotaru- decía Mikan mientras sentía un aura asesina mirándola (ya se imaginaran quien, un novio celoso)

***en el receso***

-¡Mikan, porque Hotaru!- le reclamaba Ruka a Mikan.

-Lo siento Ruka, enserio me deje llevar, pero mira el lado positivo de las cosas, si ganas bailaras con ella- decía Mikan o mejor dicho se excusaba.

-¡Espero, ganar! Ya que no quiero que nadie mas toque a mi Hotaru- lo último lo dijo casi en susurro pero lo alcanzo escuchar una personita.

-¡Mi Hotaru! Ruka cuando te volviste tan cursi, amigo mío- decía Natsume, en tono burlón.

-….Na…..- trataba de decir Ruka pero estaba tan rojo que no podía ni hablar.

-Natsume, deja de molestar al pobre de Ruka- decía Anna.

-Ne… que asieron su clase Tobita, Anna- pregunto Mikan.

-Una casa encantada- decía Anna.

-Y ustedes Nonoko y sumire- preguntaba Tobita.

-Nuestra clase una obra de teatro- decía sumire.

-¿que tipo de obra va a ser?- preguntaba Mikan.

-Jejeje es una sorpresa- decía Nonoko mientras jeñia un ojo.

-Y ustedes no entraron a ningún concurso- preguntaba Ruka a sus tres nuevas amigas y su amigo.

Bueno se preguntaran como se hicieron amigos pues es porque, después de la cita del sábado Ruka y Hotaru hablaron con Mikan y Natsume sobre su nuevo noviazgo y bueno Mikan le contó a Tobita a Sumire Anna y Nonoko el lunes en el receso y estas tres mujeres fueron a buscar a Ruka para felicitarlo o mejor dicho a molestarlo un rato y después de eso se llevaron bien y empezaron a almorzar a veces juntos pero lo hacían en la azotea ya que todavía estaba el asunto de las acosadoras como les llamaba Natsume y no querían que los molestaran.

-Yo no, de echo yo dirigiré el concurso de belleza- decía Anna.

-Era de esperarse de ti y Nonoko ya que por su trabajo quedas descalificada de eso- Decía Mikan.

-yo el del baile- decía Nonoko.

-¿y tú Sumire?- preguntaba Natsume.

-Bueno yo soy encargada de organizar los dos concursos- decía Sumire.

-¿y ustedes Mikan y Hotaru?- preguntaban en unísono Anna y Nonoko.

-Bueno… yo… participare para el concurso de belleza-decía Mikan un poco sonrojada.

-¡Enserio! Bueno aunque era obvio y más obvio es que ganes ya que eres muy popular-decía sumire.

-Es verdad desde el primer día de que entramos a la prepa, se le han declarado- decía Nonoko.

-También en secundaria, recuerdan en san Valentín- decía Anna.

-Si lo recordamos- decían Nonoko y Sumire un tanto deprimidas al recordar.

-Pensé que ya aviamos hablado de eso y que lo olvidaríamos- decía Mikan.

-Ya pues y Hotaru todavía no nos dices en que vas a concursar- decía Sumire.

-Bueno…. Verán…. En…-decía en cortado Hotaru.

-¡Señorita Baile!- Gritaban las tres chicas y Tobita.

-Es por eso que Mikan y Ruka discutían- Decía Nonoko.

-Si pero es porque Mikan me obligó por medio de votación- decía Hotaru.

-Ya me disculpe- Decía Mikan.

-Aunque dudo que gane ya que como saben elegirán entre todas las dominadas por votación y dudo ganar ya que no soy popular como todos ustedes- decía Hotaru refiriéndose a todos sus amigos pero más a Ruka Natsume y Mikan.

-Creo que ganaras Hotaru- decía Anna poniendo los palillos sobre su almuerzo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta Hotaru.

-Es que veras- decía Nonoko.

-Recuerdas en secundaria, Hotaru en san Valentín que no fuiste a la escuela, hubo unos cien chicos que te estuvieron buscando si no es que más para declararse o darte chocolates lo supimos porque nos preguntaban por ti- Decía Sumire.

-No lo sabía- respondía Hotaru sorprendida.

-Tratamos de decirte pero tú nos decías no quiero saber nada- decía Mikan.

-De echo aquí en la prepa eres tan popular todos hablan de la linda chica genio, pero nadie se anima a decirte nada porque saben muy bien que los rechazaras, pero la verdad es que espero que estés lista para ganar- Decía Tobita.

-No soy tan popular- negaba Hotaru.

***Una semana después otra vez en receso* (es porque odio las clases que no las pongo mucho jajaja... ok… no… pues… sigamos con la historia)**

-La ganadora del concurso es la señorita Imai Hotaru de primer año de la clase "1 A"- Leía Ruka mientras se ponía azul.

-Lo bueno que no eres popular- Se burlaba Mikan.

-Imai, sales muy bonita en la foto- Decía Natsume.

-Natsume deja de mirar la foto- Regañaba Ruka y Mikan a Natsume por mirar la foto o más bien por lo que había dicho.

-Ya pues… pero Ruka lo siento por ti, creo que tienes mucha competencia ya que de 3456 chicos de la escuela votaron por Hotaru 2900, creo que si tienes mucha competencia, cualquiera puede ganar el concurso y bailar con ella e incluso tratar de enamorarla- decía Natsume molestando a su amigo, mientras veía el volante con las concursantes, las votaciones etc.

-… … … … … … … …-

-Ya pues ya me calmo- decía Natsume al ver el enojo de su amigo.

-El concurso consistirá en una carrera de obstáculos (la carrera me la robare del anime de Kaichou wa maid sama ya que no se me ocurría que poner) el ganador o ganadora, será el afortunado de bailar con la señorita Imai Hotaru, ¿así que es una carrera? Bien pensado Sumire- decía Tobita lo que estaba leyendo en el papel.

-Si lo sé, así que dame las gracias Ruka lo hice pensando en ti- decía Sumire.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba ingenuamente Ruka.

-Porque tú y Natsume aunque no estén en ningún club son muy rápidos así que si no ganas puede que gane Natsume y no corres riesgo de que te quiten a tu novia y si ganas mejor, así que si ganas me aras un favor- decía sumire.

-¿Cuál favor?-preguntaba Anna.

-Deste… luego le diré a Ruka- decía nerviosa Sumire

0.o cara de Nonoko, Anna y Ruka.

°.° cara de Tobita.

:D cara de Mikan.

-.- cara de Natsume y Hotaru.

***En la casa de Mikan, en ese mismo día***

-Castaña… que paso en san Valentín- preguntaba Natsume mientras veía un libro de ejercicios de matemáticas.

-¿He porque la pregunta?- pregunto Mikan ante la inesperada pregunta de Natsume, era tan inesperada que la punta de su lápiz se rompió.

-Es que en la hora de descanso, cuando mencionaron lo de san Valentín, todas se pusieron pálidas, pero solo es curiosidad si no me…- pero no termino de decir Natsume por que fue interrumpido.

-En san Valentín como todos los años recibía chocolates, carta y confesiones de amor de incluso algunas mujeres, era un día normal, hasta que un chico de otra escuela me digo que le gustaba enfrente de Sumire, Anna y Nonoko…

***Flash Back de Mikan***

-Yukihara… sal conmigo por favor- decía un chico de cabello castaño guapo y de la misma edad de Mikan.

-Perdóname pero la verdad no puedo estar contigo porque primero que nada no te conozco y segundo no me interesa tener una relación amorosa con nadie por lo pronto así que perdóname- decía Mikan rechazándolo.

-No, no me hagas esto, no, por favor, tú me gustas mucho dame una oportunidad contigo déjame ser tu novio, por favor no te arrepentirás por favor- decía el chico sujetando a Mikan de los hombros.

-¡Mikan! ¡SUELTALA!- gritaban las tres chicas mientras trataban de quitar al chico de con Mikan.

-¡SUELTAME ME DUELE!-

-¡SUELTA A MIKAN IDIOTA LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO!-

-No la dejare ir ella es mía-

***Fin del Flash Back***

-El me dejo de sujetar hasta que Sumire fue por ayuda y vino un señor y me lo quito de encima, el entro a un centro psiquiátrico después de eso, la verdad fue horrible para nosotras, pero es algo que me hizo ser más fuerte, de echo gracias a eso estudie aikido para defenderme de gente, aunque solo recordarlo me hace sentir asustada- decía Mikan mientras se abrazaba ella sola.

-Ese bastardo… me dan ganas de golpearlo… castaña perdón por hacerte recordar algo malo- decía Natsume mientras abrazaba a Mikan.

-Natsume…- decía la castaña mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, porque Anna y Nonoko no podían concursar en el concurso de belleza- preguntaba curioso Natsume, mientras soltaba a Mikan.

-Es que ellas dos son modelos, trabajan para una revista de modas, mira es esta- decía Mikan mientras mostraba la revista a Natsume.

-Ya veo- decía Natsume mientras veía la revista.

-Bueno castaña ya es hora que me valla nos vemos mañana, cuídate- se despedía Natsume.

-Adiós Natsume- se despedía Mikan.

***pensamiento de Mikan* (después de que se fue Natsume)**

-Natsume, que cálidos son sus brazos y que bien huele, espera sueno como toda una pervertida, pero sin embargo cuando me abrazo me sentí feliz, lo amo

***Fin del pensamiento***

**Continuara…**

**Bertha Nayelly: jajaja madurar es para frutas jajaja ok… yo tampoco e madurado jajaja gracias por amar mi fic… jajaja… ya lei varias historias tuyas y la verdad las ame… yo también tuve esa creencia pero luego vi que Hotaru en el manga beso a Mikan y …. Bueno desepcion le gusta Mikan… ¿Qué clase de tarea es esa? Wou es muy difícil y estresante hahaha esperare con ansias el one-shot **

***digieran por mi prepa pervertidas unidas* jajaja ok no**

**Buffy que lindo sobrenombre jajaja…**

**Yo también esperare escribir contigo será emocionante…**

**Yo también tengo mucha tarea y trabajo… eso de ser traductora y dibujante no deja nada bueno… **

**Cuídate saludos…**

**Sakuranokimi: tienes razon quien no se enamora de natsume…**

**Gracias por que te encante mi fic…. Yo también deseo leer mas historias tuyas (e leído unas)**

**Rin02: de echo esa idea me agrado gracias por ella la incruire… jajaja lo cursi empieza un poco mas adelante**

**Gracias por tu apoyo….**

**Denys: jajaja yo también amo esas parejas son tan ksnihsuhs… y si espera los demás capítulos…**

**Kanna Meiko: Kanna-chan no se hacer muñecas de porcelana pero sería emocionante aprender hacerlas, de hecho soy dibujante y diseño varia para la vendimia. Sabes a mí también me gustan tengo quince de ellas…**

**Meiko-san yo también te quiero imoto….**

**Curo neko: jajaja pero hay que admitirlo es un sexy idiota…. Jajaj actualizare.**


	10. Chapter 10 festival cultural

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

***Festiva cultural***

-Bienvenidos, por favor pasen por aquí- decía Mikan con un vestido de sirvienta y su típica linda sonrisa.

-S… Si...- decía un chico o más bien trataba de decir pero las palabras no salían de su boca al ver a Mikan.

Mikan estaba utilizando un vestido de sirvienta que consistía en un vestido largo azul marino suelto ,de mangas largas y pegadas con un delantal blanco, zapatos de tacón un poco altos azul marino y llevaba una coleta de lado alto se veía tan tierna.

-Señorita, me podría traer un té helado, por favor- decía un cliente.

-Claro, ahorita se lo llevo- decía Hotaru también con un vestido de maid pero sin sonreír.

-¡Natsume! ¡Qué lindo! ¡Neko Hyuuga cásate conmigo (y díganme quién diablos no se quiere casar con el)!- solamente se oían las chicas que decían eso mientras lo veían vestido de gato (recuerdan cuando se vistió de gato en la obra de blanca nieves, a pues ese mismo traje pero en pantalón es que se veía tan shahusjad sexy, lo siento babie mi laptop 3)

-¡Ruka! ¡Que adorable! ¡que tierno!- decían las chicas mientras veía a un adorable Nogi vestido con un traje de camarero de pantalón negro, un chaleco de botones negro, una camisa de manga larga blanca con una corbata negra, con una adorable diadema con orejas de conejo y una esponjosa cola de conejo.

-Pero lo que hace que Nogi se vea tiernamente guapo son esos lentes ¡Nogi con lentes es lo mejor! (lo siento volví a babear)- decían las chicas.

***En la cocina***

-"Me trae un té helado" cuantos más piensa tomar ese chico- se quejaba Hotaru.

-Aparte por que debo llevar algo como esto, es muy vergonzoso- se seguía quejando Hotaru.

-Ya, ya Hotaru aparte ya es nuestro rato libre vámonos, Ruka y Natsume nos están esperando, después del descanso las dos nos iremos a preparar, así que Hotaru… no vayas a correr ¿de acuerdo?- decía Mikan en tono de regaño.

-Ya lo sé mamá, vámonos- decía Hotaru.

***En el descanso***

-¡Ruka! ¡Natsume!- gritaba la pequeña Mikan

-Ha es Mikan y Hotaru- decía Ruka a su amigo.

-Vámonos- decía Natsume en cuanto llegaron las dos chicas.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?- preguntaba Mikan.

-A la casa embrujada- decía Hotaru con un leve tono de malicia.

-Pero… pero… a mí no me gusta- lo último lo digo el susurro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba Natsume.

-Te soy sincera no lo sé, simplemente me da miedo todo eso- decía Mikan.

-Hotaru creo que es mejor que vallamos nosotros y no Mikan- decía Ruka

-No, ella tiene que pagar por lo que me va a pasar hoy y lo pagara caro- decía Hotaru amenazante.

-Pero… pero… Hotaru~sama por favor tenga piedad conmigo- suplicaba Mikan ya en la entrada de la casa embrujada.

-¿Hotaru sama?- se preguntaban los dos chicos, mientras se miraban.

-Vamos a entrar Mikan, aparte te cuidara Hyuuga no tengas miedo- decía Hotaru mientras aventaba a estos dos.

-Nos vemos en la salida- decía Hotaru.

-Hotaru… tú en verdad no querías entrar ¿cierto?- le preguntaba Ruka a su novia.

-Creo que fui descubierta ¿se notó?- decía Hotaru con una tierna sonrisa.

-N… No… bueno… ellos no lo… notaron- decía entre cortado Ruka.

-¿Ruka?- preguntaba Hotaru con cara de preocupación.

-No pasa nada vamos a ver los demás puestos- decía Ruka mientras empezaba a caminar todo rojo.

-De acuerdo- decía Hotaru feliz, pero con ganas de agarrarle la mano a su novio pero no podía por culpa de sus fans.

***Mientras tanto en la casa embrujada***

-Natsume, no me sueltes- decía Mikan toda asustada.

-Castaña… ni siquiera te estoy tocando… tú, estas estrangulando mi mano- decía Natsume.

-Perdón… pero… es que enserio no me gustan estas cosas- decía Mikan temblando.

-Entonces camina más rápido para salir de aquí castaña- decía Natsume.

-¿castaña? ¿Dónde estás? Enserio a esta chica le encanta perderse- decía Natsume un poco molesto.

-¡NATSUME…!- gritaba la castaña.

-Dios mío santo castaña… no te separes de mi- dice Natsume mientras le agarraba la mano.

-¡AAAAH...!- gritaba la castaña y se soltaba del alcance ya que no había pensado que era Natsume.

Ella estaba echa volita en el suelo con los ojos lagrimosos y una cara de espantada.

-Que linda se ve, espera Natsume que mierdas estás pensando, no debería pensar eso, ella está que se muere del miedo- pensaba o mejor dicho se regañaba mentalmente Natsume.

-Q… que… eres tu Natsume- decía Mikan con una cara aún más tierna.

-Lo siento no quería asustarte… ¿puedes levantarte?- decía Natsume mientras se ponía de la estatura de Mikan.

-No… lo… se- respondía Mikan aun temblando.

-Dios santo… ya no aguanto más… a la mierda el autocontrol- pensaba Natsume.

Mientras le daba un beso, un beso tan tierno… Mikan se quedó sorprendida ya que no esperaba ser besada y menos por Natsume, pero no trato de separarse de ese beso tan tierno siguió torpemente beso ya que era su primer beso, minutos después se tuvieron que separar por el maldito oxígeno.

-Pe…Perdón, enserio perdón...- se disculpaba Natsume.

-… … No… te pre…ocupes… pero… ¿por…que lo hiciste?- decía Mikan toda roja.

-Bueno es…que…no se- respondía Natsume rojo mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

-Natsume a ti ¿te gusto?- preguntaba Mikan a un más roja.

-… … No lo sé, eso también me lo pregunto- respondía Natsume.

-Entonces… … …-

-Castaña… deja pienso sobre mis sentimientos ya que ni yo sé lo que siento por ti, no sé si te quiero o es solo una amistad… hasta que este seguro te diré que mientras tanto sigamos siendo amigos- decía Natsume.

-De… acuerdo… te esperare hasta entonces- respondía Mikan feliz.

-Por fin, e echo un avance, mi primer beso con Natsume, este es el mejor día de mi corta vida- pensaba Mikan a un más feliz.

***fuera de la casa embrujada* *sonido de celular***

-¿Hotaru? Que paso- preguntaba Mikan al contestar el teléfono.

-Idiota donde estas se supone que ya deberías estar aquí arreglándote para el concurso, chiquilla tonta corre ya es tarde- regañaba Hotaru.

-Ho… esa Hotaru me colgó- decía Mikan.

-¿Que paso?- preguntaba Natsume.

-Ya es hora de arreglarme, Natsume ve a verme por favor, adiós- se despedía Mikan de Natsume.

-Claro que iré, buena suerte- decía Natsume.

Mikan se fue corriendo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro que ganare ya que tú me distes un amuleto- pensaba Mikan mientras se tocaba los labios.

-Idiota… vístete y siéntate aquí te arreglare- decía Hotaru con una leve sonrisa.

-Hotaru… pero ¿y tú?- preguntaba Mikan ya que Hotaru también se debía arreglar.

-Tú me arreglaras- respondía Hotaru –así que apúrate a cambiarte- decía por ultimo Hotaru.

-Buenas a todos y todas es hora del concurso de Miss Gakuen Alice- gritaba Anna por el micrófono.

Anna llevaba un vestido azul pegado cortito, unas botas blancas y su cabello agarrado en una coleta y se veía como todo lo que era una modelo.

-Y aquí la última del concurso Yukihara Mikan de la clase "1 A" todos démosle un gran y caluroso apla...U…so- decía Anna entre cortado al ver a Mikan.

En cuanto salió Mikan nadie dijo nada todos estaban callados, ya que Mikan traía puesto, un yukata rosa con manchas naranjas de manga larga las mangas estaban puestas hasta la mitad de sus hombros el yukata era corto, los bordos eran rojos como el moño y de, el salía una enorme cola de zorro, su cabello estaba suelto su cabello le llegaba hasta debajo de su trasero (lo siento es que no supe cómo ponerlo) y en el traía dos orejas, de su pecho colgaba un gran cascabel y traía puestos unos zapatos altos rojos un zapato tenia listones a una mano arriba del tobillo y el otro no (descripción en mi perfil), estaba pintada de tal forma que su dulce rostro de niña había cambiado a la de una adolecente, sus ojos se veían más grandes, su rostro se veía más refinado, su boca se veía tan besare de un color rojo tan apasionado, Mikan en vez de verse tierna se veía…

-Terrible mente sexy, quien pensaría que esa boca la acabo de besar y deseo hacerlo de nuevo- pensaba Natsume y se tapaba la boca para después lamérsela al ver a Mikan.

Después de un largo silencio TODOS empezaron a gritar de la emoción.

-Bueno, bueno todos ya vimos a nuestras concursantes así que es hora de que voten por su favorita- decía Anna.

***Media hora después***

-oigan chicos y chicas la ganadora es… nuestra querida… ¡Yukihara Mikan!- decía Anna toda emocionada.

Todos gritaban de la emoción y murmuraban cosas al ver a Mikan de nuevo.

***Tras escenarios***

-Mikan buen trabajo por ganar- decía Natsume a Mikan ya que él y Ruka la fueron a ver.

-Gracias, pero estaba un poco nerviosa al ver el vestuario y todo lo demás, realmente Hotaru es la mejor para esto- respondía Mikan un poco sonrojada.

-¿Hotaru? ¿Ella te arreglo? ¿Dónde está?- preguntaba Ruka mientras buscaba a Hotaru con la mirada.

-Cálmate romeo tu Julieta se está cambiando ahora es mi turno de hacerla lucir verdaderamente hermosa ¿o quieres ayudarla a cambiarse?- decía Mikan en tono burlón.

-Mikan… ¿verse verdaderamente hermosa Hotaru? Ya no puede ser más hermosa de lo que ya es- decía Ruka.

-Ya escuchaste Hotaru a tu novio, así que apúrate a cambiarte- decía Mikan a la cortina que estaba en uno de los vestidores.

-Ella… Mikan… porque no me dijiste que estaba aquí…- decía Ruka.

-Ya, ya, cálmate y vallase ya que no pueden ver a Hotaru hasta el concurso- decía Mikan mientras empujaba a Natsume y Ruka para afuera.

-¿Hotaru? ¿Ya estas lista?.. Pero que… jajajajaja Hotaru que linda eres- decía Mikan al ver a su amiga sonrojada ante lo dicho por su novio.

***Una hora después***

-Ok... chicos y chicas hoy como es el último día del festival cultural vamos con el último concurso del día, así que todos un gran aplauso a Imai Hotaru- decía Nonoko

Hotaru llevaba puesto un yukata blanco corto con un moño rojo al frente y una tipo bata blanca con el contorno rojo de manga larga traía puestos unos Zapatos altos rojos con unas calcetas blancas, ella también se había puesto una cola de zorro y unas orejas también pero aparte de las orejas llevaba un listos amarillo que le adornaba su cabello, se veía tan tierna (la descripción está en mi perfil) y lo más lindo de todo…

-Está sonriendo… qué guapa, ¿esa es Hotaru? que linda- solo se escuchaban cuchicheos de todos.

-Que hermosa- decía Ruka para el mismo pero…

-Ya sabemos TODOS que tu novia es muy guapa así que ya deja de babear- decía Mikan que ya se había quitado el disfraz y puesto el uniforme de física ya que había decidido participar en la carrera.

-Bueno todos los participantes por favor vallan a la línea de partida- decía Nonoko.

Nonoko llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que Anna pero en rosa y con el cabello suelto, ya que las organizadoras debían vestir igual.

-El concurso consiste en una carrera en todo el colegio el más rápido o rápida es el que gana ¿listos? A correr- decía Nonoko.

Continuara…

**Ya sé que me tarde un poco pero es que tenía tareas ya ven el fin del semestre aparte tenia trabajo y Salí de la ciudad unos días gracias, bueno esa es mi excusa realmente lamento la demora pero también estaba escribiendo otras historias que espero que lean y les guste…**

**Bertha Nayelly: Hola bueno aquí va tus respuestas a las 3 cosas que me dijiste:**

**1._ yo también amo los celos de Ruka son tan lindos, si bueno sobre sus pretendientes no sé porque quise que tuviera yo pienso que lo hice para que tenga otro aire aparte en el manga si le salió uno ese chico que iba en habilidades peligrosas (no me acuerdo del nombre)… Natsume… Nuestro Natsy es tan sabgiydsmAJSL… gracias por lo increíble… bueno Ruka es que no lo puse de play boy porque… no se… quise que se viera tierno… y si el sangrado nasal por el salvaje Hyuuga :3 también tengo una mente pervertida a mil…**

**2._ tienes razón en esa parte lo iba a corregir pero se me olvido pero gracias por el recordatorio, si a veces invento palabras no sé porque jajaja no me molesto de echo es lindo que me corrijas gracias… **

**3._ jajaja si es cierto que maduren las frutas uno para que porque si "maduramos" tal vez ya no nos guste escribir estos fics… si he leído varios y créeme que me gustan mucho aunque los leo desde mi celular uno de los que mas me gusta es "Nueva personalidad" de soul eater es que Chrona x Kid 3 :3… si la parte donde Hotaru besa a Mikan es algo de ¡¿WTAFAC!? Si se le notaba muy poco que amaba a Ruka pero me quede con más ganas del manga ya que falto que encontraran a Hotaru pero sabes a quien se me ha figura a la que sale en Bokura Wa Minna Kaiwasou a Richan se me ha figura bastante creo que es por los ojos que son del mismo color, también el otro personaje de ese mismo anime… creo que se llama... Usa tiene el mismo color de ojos que Ruka solo cámbiale el cabello a los dos y ya y las personalidades también son algo similares. Si los maestros de hoy no nos dejan respirar seré maestra y are sufrir a mis niños muja jajá...!**

**Yo también te mando saludos y abrazos ¡también sonríe recuerda… la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

**Rin: jajaja gracias por esperarlo y pues aquí está el tan esperado capitulo ya sé que me tarde bastante pero es que la tarea el trabajo y todo eso me tiene son vida y si es muy lindo como la cuida quisiera ser Mikan.**

**Francis. Ale-chan: gracias por amar mi historia y pues a tu petición trate de que salieran mas aunque creo que exagere por los besos ¿no crees? Que tierna eres ****J**** yo también amo los abrazos pero soy de las que son abrazadas y lloran y créeme no eres a la única que le dieron ganas de ser abrazado por nuestro sexy y sensual azabache 3 bueno no son reales pero hay algunas personas que se parecen a los personajes (aunque aquí en mi país no) te acompaño en tu momento de depresión :´( **

**Gracias por tu comentario yo también te deseo lo mejor.**

**Guest: Kanna-chan (pone su sonrisa más linda y tierna) gracias por quererme 3**

**Meiko-san hola immoto-san jeje (se sonroja un poco) Gra… gracias por tu lindo cumplido yo también te quiero las dos son demasiado adorables saben… las dibuje, tenía ganas de imaginarlas y pues me salieron en anime jajaja realmente son una ternura cuídense ambas…**


	11. Chapter 11 Festival 2

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Festival cultural 2**

***Dos horas después***

-La ganadora es Yukihara Mikan, en segundo lugar Nogi Ruka y en tercero Hyuuga Natsume- gritaba Nonoko por el micrófono.

-Bueno Mikan, ya que eres la ganadora y bailaras con Hotaru ¿quisieras decir algo?- decía Nonoko.

-Lo siento pero yo no quiero bailar con Hotaru así que le paso mi premio a Ruka- decía Mikan mientras se acercaba a Ruka y le tocaba el hombro.

-Me debes una- le susurraba al oído Mikan a Ruka.

-Bueno… entonces el ganador es Nogi Ruka- decía Nonoko.

-Nogi quisieras decir algo- preguntaba Nonoko.

-… … … decir no… afirmar si…- decía Ruka.

Mientras jalaba a Hotaru por la cintura muy, pero muy posesivamente y la besaba enfrente de todos, no tiernamente si no posesivamente.

-Imai es la persona que amo, ella es MIA es MI NOVIA- decía Ruka para todos.

O.O la cara de todos.

-Lo siento ya no podía aguantar que todo el mundo viera a mi novia como si fuera de ellos y tampoco aguantaba las ganas de besarte- le decía Ruka a Hotaru al oído.

O/O cara de Hotaru.

***En el baile***

-Nogi… estúpido- le respondía Hotaru.

-ya me disculpe Hotaru, pero ¿porque Nogi?- pregunta curioso Ruka mientras bailaba con su novia en la fogata.

-Porque tú me llamaste Imai así que ya estamos a mano… … … … Nogi te amo- decía Hotaru.

-Me gusta cómo suena mi apellido con "te amo" y más si sale de tu boca… Imai yo también te amo- decía Ruka para luego hacerla prisionera de sus besos.

***Mientras tanto en otro lugar fuera de ese cursi pero muy cursi ambiente***

-Me permites este baile mi hermosa dama- decía Natsume mientras ignoraba a sus locas fans.

-Natsume… pero…- trataba de decir Mikan que estaba sentada en el pasto bajo un árbol.

-Natsume~sama nosotras somos mil veces más bonitas que ella- decían las locas.

-Lo siento pero para mí no hay nadie más bella, que ella, aparte ustedes no fueron capaces de ganarle en el concurso de belleza así que es mejor que se callen y me podrían hacer un favor ¿podrían dejar de seguirme? es realmente molesto y me irrita demasiado, realmente están locas- decía Natsume mientras levantaba a Mikan para bailar.

O.O cara de las fans

-Pero… yo… no ando vestida para la ocasión, solamente mírame, estoy en uniforme de física- decía Mikan mientras seguía a Natsume.

El uniforme de física consistía en un pants azul cielo con una raya blanca con una blusa o camisa (Mikan está utilizando la blusa) blanca con rayas en la parte de abajo en una esquina tres rayas azules del mismo color del pants.

-Castaña, pero aun así con tu uniforme de física, tu cabello agarrado en una coleta te ves realmente hermosa, mi hermosa dama, aparte tu todavía tienes el maquillaje puesto- decía Natsume mientras agarraba los labios de esta.

Natsume la volvió agarrar de la mano y la llevo hacia un área apartada de los demás (recuerdan donde Natsume le digo "Mikan" por primera vez a pues allí la llevo) separo delante de ella.

-Nat…- pero su boca fue prisionera por un beso de Natsume.

El beso de Natsume fue dulce y tranquilo, Mikan no se esperaba de nuevo el beso, pero lo disfruto tanto como pudo ya que la falta de oxígeno se interpuso entre ellos. Pero después de dos segundos se volvieron a besar.

-Lo siento, perdóname pero yo no podía resistir, castaña, perdón si esto te incomoda, perdón si esto te confunde, pero con solo verte me dan ganas de besarte y de no soltarte tal vez si este enamorado de ti… pero dame tiempo para pensarlo mejor ya que…- pero no pudo terminar.

-¿Natsume?- preguntaba Mikan.

-No es nada luego te lo diré… pero me ¿dejarías besarte otra vez?- preguntaba Natsume un poco sonrojado.

\- Claro que puedes, puedes besarme cuando quieras, no te preocupes no me confundes, solo que te pido algo, en cuanto sepas que sientes por mi házmelo saber sin dudarlo- decía Mikan por ultimo.

Natsume beso a Mikan hasta que la fogata termino, a él le encantaba el sabor a fresas de su pinta labios… a él le encantaba el como ella le trataba seguir el ritmo torpemente él amaba todo sobre ella pero había una persona que él no podía olvidar…

***Un lunes en clases digamos que ya pasaron dos meses***

-Bueno mis niños a partir de mañana empiezan las vacaciones de verano y como saben es para divertirse ¿cierto?- decía Narumi feliz.

-Deste… creo que por sus caras, tienen demasiada tarea ¿verdad? Bueno conmigo se salvaron así que ya se pueden ir- decía Narumi.

***En la salida***

-¿Ustedes a dónde irán?- preguntaban Mikan a todos.

-Yo iré con mi madre a su ciudad natal- decía Tobita.

-Yo iré a Hawái con mis padres- decía Sumire.

-Nosotras iremos a Francia a una sesión de fotos- decía Anna y Nonoko.

-Me quedare aquí- decía Hotaru.

-¿Y tú Mikan?- preguntaba Tobita.

-Mi madre sigue en E.U.A así que la visitare una semana, pero antes de eso iré a ver a mi padre- decía Mikan.

-Es cierto ya es esa fecha, Mikan, perdón por no acompañarte este año- se disculpaban todos menos Hotaru.

-No se preocupen y diviértanse ¿ok?- decía Mikan feliz.

-Bueno adiós chicos hasta que empiece las clases- decía Mikan.

-Adiós, Mikan, Hotaru, les traeremos algo- se despedían sus amigos.

-Si no es algo rico para comer no traigan nada- decía Hotaru indiferente.

-jajaja Hotaru, que comelona eres, de acuerdo te traeremos comida- decía Anna.

-Cuídense- decían Mikan y Hotaru.

-También ustedes- respondían los demás.

***En el parque***

-Mikan ¿cómo vas con el idiota de Hyuuga?- preguntaba Hotaru.

-Igual- decía Mikan mirando al cielo feliz.

-Pero… Mikan desde que se besaron en el festival no lo han vuelto hacer ¿verdad?- preguntaba Hotaru.

-No… el… dice que tal vez yo le guste pero… también dice que no sabe y aunque le dije que me podía seguir besando ya no lo hace… realmente lo amo- decía Mikan más feliz.

-Mikan tu… … … eres una idiota- decía Hotaru indiferente

**Continuara…**

**Bertha Nayelly: ¡Hola! Jejeje si me tarde un poco para hacer el capítulo y me voy a tardar más ya que… bueno en la nota sabrás porque no voy a poder subir.**

**Bueno también me tarde lo de NatsuMikan es que no sé cómo podría poner momentos románticos pero ya se…**

**Jajaja claro cuando quieras te invito a mi casa a comer pastel jajaja yo también seré estudiante de tercer semestre de prepa… aunque vacaciones… ****L**

**Jajajajaja esos hermanos son enfadosos yo también tengo uno….**

**Gracias también cuídate y saludos.**

** -cha: Mejor dicho gracias por tu comentario. Mm. es que quiero poner besos y momentos cariñosos entre ellos pero no sabía cómo y dude un poco pero lo bueno que fue de su agrado… yo también soy un poco tímida bueno muy tímida pero necesito un empujoncito para hacer desmadre jejeje… **

**NeverLookBack: gracias por tu comentario… no es perfecto tu español pero ¡vamos! Esta muy bien tu ortografía está bien aún mejor que la mía yo leeré tus fic se ven muy emocionantes aunque el inglés no se me da bien…gracias por tu apoyo y suerte yo también te lo deseo para tus fic cuídate… **

**Rin02: O/O gracias por lo de genial tratare de hacerla más interesante…**

**Capitulo 11**

***Dos horas después***

-La ganadora es Yukihara Mikan, en segundo lugar Nogi Ruka y en tercero Hyuuga Natsume- gritaba Nonoko por el micrófono.

-Bueno Mikan, ya que eres la ganadora y bailaras con Hotaru ¿quisieras decir algo?- decía Nonoko.

-Lo siento pero yo no quiero bailar con Hotaru así que le paso mi premio a Ruka- decía Mikan mientras se acercaba a Ruka y le tocaba el hombro.

-Me debes una- le susurraba al oído Mikan a Ruka.

-Bueno… entonces el ganador es Nogi Ruka- decía Nonoko.

-Nogi quisieras decir algo- preguntaba Nonoko.

-… … … decir no… afirmar si…- decía Ruka.

Mientras jalaba a Hotaru por la cintura muy, pero muy posesivamente y la besaba enfrente de todos, no tiernamente si no posesivamente.

-Imai es la persona que amo, ella es MIA es MI NOVIA- decía Ruka para todos.

O.O la cara de todos.

-Lo siento ya no podía aguantar que todo el mundo viera a mi novia como si fuera de ellos y tampoco aguantaba las ganas de besarte- le decía Ruka a Hotaru al oído.

O/O cara de Hotaru.

***En el baile***

-Nogi… estúpido- le respondía Hotaru.

-ya me disculpe Hotaru, pero ¿porque Nogi?- pregunta curioso Ruka mientras bailaba con su novia en la fogata.

-Porque tú me llamaste Imai así que ya estamos a mano… … … … Nogi te amo- decía Hotaru.

-Me gusta cómo suena mi apellido con "te amo" y más si sale de tu boca… Imai yo también te amo- decía Ruka para luego hacerla prisionera de sus besos.

***Mientras tanto en otro lugar fuera de ese cursi pero muy cursi ambiente***

-Me permites este baile mi hermosa dama- decía Natsume mientras ignoraba a sus locas fans.

-Natsume… pero…- trataba de decir Mikan que estaba sentada en el pasto bajo un árbol.

-Natsume~sama nosotras somos mil veces más bonitas que ella- decían las locas.

-Lo siento pero para mí no hay nadie más bella, que ella, aparte ustedes no fueron capaces de ganarle en el concurso de belleza así que es mejor que se callen y me podrían hacer un favor ¿podrían dejar de seguirme? es realmente molesto y me irrita demasiado, realmente están locas- decía Natsume mientras levantaba a Mikan para bailar.

O.O cara de las fans

-Pero… yo… no ando vestida para la ocasión, solamente mírame, estoy en uniforme de física- decía Mikan mientras seguía a Natsume.

El uniforme de física consistía en un pants azul cielo con una raya blanca con una blusa o camisa (Mikan está utilizando la blusa) blanca con rayas en la parte de abajo en una esquina tres rayas azules del mismo color del pants.

-Castaña, pero aun así con tu uniforme de física, tu cabello agarrado en una coleta te ves realmente hermosa, mi hermosa dama, aparte tu todavía tienes el maquillaje puesto- decía Natsume mientras agarraba los labios de esta.

Natsume la volvió agarrar de la mano y la llevo hacia un área apartada de los demás (recuerdan donde Natsume le digo "Mikan" por primera vez a pues allí la llevo) separo delante de ella.

-Nat…- pero su boca fue prisionera por un beso de Natsume.

El beso de Natsume fue dulce y tranquilo, Mikan no se esperaba de nuevo el beso, pero lo disfruto tanto como pudo ya que la falta de oxígeno se interpuso entre ellos. Pero después de dos segundos se volvieron a besar.

-Lo siento, perdóname pero yo no podía resistir, castaña, perdón si esto te incomoda, perdón si esto te confunde, pero con solo verte me dan ganas de besarte y de no soltarte tal vez si este enamorado de ti… pero dame tiempo para pensarlo mejor ya que…- pero no pudo terminar.

-¿Natsume?- preguntaba Mikan.

-No es nada luego te lo diré… pero me ¿dejarías besarte otra vez?- preguntaba Natsume un poco sonrojado.

\- Claro que puedes, puedes besarme cuando quieras, no te preocupes no me confundes, solo que te pido algo, en cuanto sepas que sientes por mi házmelo saber sin dudarlo- decía Mikan por ultimo.

Natsume beso a Mikan hasta que la fogata termino, a él le encantaba el sabor a fresas de su pinta labios… a él le encantaba el como ella le trataba seguir el ritmo torpemente él amaba todo sobre ella pero había una persona que él no podía olvidar…

***Un lunes en clases digamos que ya pasaron dos meses***

-Bueno mis niños a partir de mañana empiezan las vacaciones de verano y como saben es para divertirse ¿cierto?- decía Narumi feliz.

-Deste… creo que por sus caras, tienen demasiada tarea ¿verdad? Bueno conmigo se salvaron así que ya se pueden ir- decía Narumi.

***En la salida***

-¿Ustedes a dónde irán?- preguntaban Mikan a todos.

-Yo iré con mi madre a su ciudad natal- decía Tobita.

-Yo iré a Hawái con mis padres- decía Sumire.

-Nosotras iremos a Francia a una sesión de fotos- decía Anna y Nonoko.

-Me quedare aquí- decía Hotaru.

-¿Y tú Mikan?- preguntaba Tobita.

-Mi madre sigue en E.U.A así que la visitare una semana, pero antes de eso iré a ver a mi padre- decía Mikan.

-Es cierto ya es esa fecha, Mikan, perdón por no acompañarte este año- se disculpaban todos menos Hotaru.

-No se preocupen y diviértanse ¿ok?- decía Mikan feliz.

-Bueno adiós chicos hasta que empiece las clases- decía Mikan.

-Adiós, Mikan, Hotaru, les traeremos algo- se despedían sus amigos.

-Si no es algo rico para comer no traigan nada- decía Hotaru indiferente.

-jajaja Hotaru, que comelona eres, de acuerdo te traeremos comida- decía Anna.

-Cuídense- decían Mikan y Hotaru.

-También ustedes- respondían los demás.

***En el parque***

-Mikan ¿cómo vas con el idiota de Hyuuga?- preguntaba Hotaru.

-Igual- decía Mikan mirando al cielo feliz.

-Pero… Mikan desde que se besaron en el festival no lo han vuelto hacer ¿verdad?- preguntaba Hotaru.

-No… el… dice que tal vez yo le guste pero… también dice que no sabe y aunque le dije que me podía seguir besando ya no lo hace… realmente lo amo- decía Mikan más feliz.

-Mikan tu… … … eres una idiota- decía Hotaru indiferente

**Continuara…**

**Bertha Nayelly: ¡Hola! Jejeje si me tarde un poco para hacer el capítulo y me voy a tardar más ya que… bueno en la nota sabrás porque no voy a poder subir.**

**Bueno también me tarde lo de NatsuMikan es que no sé cómo podría poner momentos románticos pero ya se…**

**Jajaja claro cuando quieras te invito a mi casa a comer pastel jajaja yo también seré estudiante de tercer semestre de prepa… aunque vacaciones… ****L**

**Jajajajaja esos hermanos son enfadosos yo también tengo uno….**

**Gracias también cuídate y saludos.**

** -cha: Mejor dicho gracias por tu comentario. Mm. es que quiero poner besos y momentos cariñosos entre ellos pero no sabía cómo y dude un poco pero lo bueno que fue de su agrado… yo también soy un poco tímida bueno muy tímida pero necesito un empujoncito para hacer desmadre jejeje… **

**NeverLookBack: gracias por tu comentario… no es perfecto tu español pero ¡vamos! Esta muy bien tu ortografía está bien aún mejor que la mía yo leeré tus fic se ven muy emocionantes aunque el inglés no se me da bien…gracias por tu apoyo y suerte yo también te lo deseo para tus fic cuídate… **

**Rin02: O/O gracias por lo de genial tratare de hacerla más interesante…**


	12. Chapter 12 cosas importantes

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Hola… bueno ya sé que no es capitulo pero son cosas que olvide mencionar y son importantes así que léanlo...**

**Cero: No voy a subir capítulos un tiempo ya que estoy castigada ya que me lleve 3 a recursamiento y 1 asesoría y me van a quitar la lap una semana ( no es por nada pero se me hace un castigo insignificante) por sierto no me regañaron y eso ME ASUSTO MUCHO, mis padres lo tomaron con calma yo realmente esperaba un regaño y un castigo pero no… bueno aquí termina el porque no subiré fics asta dentro de quince días jeje**

**Primero: Natsume se sienta y siempre se sentara en la última fila en el último asiento junto a la ventana que da a las canchas deportivas.**

**Segundo: Anna y Nonoko trabajaran como modelos (la verdad no sé porque pero pensé que le pondría un toque diferente a las demás historias)**

**Tercero: el uniforme es el original de Gakuen Alice no lo quise cambiar, solo que Mikan y Hotaru utilizan la faldas más larga Mikan a la mitad de sus piernas y Hotaru a una mano arriba de la rodilla (originalmente se ve como a una mano debajo de la pompa y si dije pompa) y quise que la usaran larga porque… no se solo dejaran ver su cuerpo con ropa normal y bueno como vieron en el festiva deportivo.**

**Cuarto: Los disfraces de Mikan y Hotaru no son inventados los saque de unas imágenes que me encantaron y se los dibuje a Mikan de 15 años que aparece en el manga y bueno a Hotaru supuse que le quedaría maravilloso ese traje.**

**Quinto: El traje de Natsume es el que sale en el anime en la obra de teatro es que se veía tan djsskldnlksoual y Ruka lo invente.**

**Sexto: Se preguntaran de porque Natsume es amigo de Sumire Anna Nonoko Tobita y el club de fans que? Pues verán ellos se juntan solo un día por semana y lo hacen a escondidas pero en los salones y cuando se encuentran por casualidad en los pasillos de la escuela no se hablan (y gamas han salido juntos ni al karaoke)**

**Septimo: El uniforme de física va a aser parecida al de Soul Eater Not!**

**Octavo: no sé qué más se me haiga pasado si tienen preguntas díganme por favor. **

**Los quiero espero que me sigan leyendo y lean mis otras historias…**


	13. Chapter 13 Una linda lluvia

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a -chan gracias por la idea vales mucho 3**

**Capítulo 12**

***tres meses después (para ser exactos un viernes)***

-Tonta, ese no es el resultado- decía Natsume.

-¿Pero en donde me equivoqué?- preguntaba Mikan.

-Castaña… (Suspiro)-

-¡Natsume!- le gritaba Mikan a Natsume por el suspiro de cansancio que había hecho.

-Aquí- apuntaba Natsume a la libreta de Mikan con unos ejercicios que él le había puesto.

-En… tienes razón… perdón- decía Mikan.

-castaña…- decía Natsume.

-¿mande?-

-Me tengo que ir antes de que empiece a llover- decía Natsume mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿enserio? entonces será mejor que te vayas antes de que te mojes- decía Mikan tras de él.

-Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela, cuídate- decía Natsume.

-De acuerdo hasta el lunes- se despedía Mikan de Natsume.

Un rato después de que Natsume llega a su casa, sale de bañarse y preparando sus cosas para irse a dormir a la casa de Ruka, justo cuando iba en camino para ello empieza a llover y esta lluvia aumenta.

-Rayos, está lloviendo muy fuerte, lo bueno que traigo un paraguas- pensaba Natsume.

-Porque no te puedo esperar en la casa, mamá- decía un niño de ocho años que iba caminando junto con su mamá.

-Porque últimamente a ávido muchos robos por nuestra cuadra y no quiero que te pasa nada- le decía la mamá a su hijo.

Natsume al escuchar eso se tensó ya que Natsume conocía a esa mujer ya que era vecina de Mikan y hace una semana esa misma señora les había preguntado a Mikan y ha el, que si eran novios.

La lluvia aumenta y se escucha que gritan que se había ido la luz (en donde yo vivo si lo gritan) y este desesperado (ya que piensa en la castaña) se da la vuelta y sale corriendo a toda velocidad a la casa de Mikan y al llegar toca la puerta y no hay respuesta.

-¡Castaña!-grita Natsume y vuelve a tocar y al no recibir respuesta se desespera y le marca a su móvil.

Un timbrado, dos gritos, tres tocadas en la puerta y cuatro timbrados al celular.

-¿Natsume?-pregunta Mikan. Que estaba parada atrás de el con un paraguas en la mano y en la otra una bolsa con mandado.

-¡estúpida, tonta, estaba preocupado, porque no me contestabas el celular!- le gritaba Natsume a Mikan mientras le agarraba de los hombros.

-¿A ti todavía te gusto?- Decía Natsume.

-¿¡He!? Gu… gustar… (Sonrojada) ¿Si?…- decía Mikan ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Entonces no me vuelvas a preocupar tonta- decía Natsume al oído de Mikan ya que la tenía abrasada.

-Natsume hay que entrar ya que tengo frio- mentía Mikan ya que en verdad se quería soltar del abrazo de Natsume, no porque le desagradara todo lo contrario ella quería estar así siempre pero si seguía así no le iba a ser nada bien a su corazón ya que latía a mil.

-De acuerdo- decía Natsume mientras la soltaba.

-Ne… Natsume ¿porque estabas en la entrada de la casa?- preguntaba la castaña, mientras le entregaba a Natsume una tasa de chocolate caliente y una toalla.

-Bueno…es… que… iba de camino a casa de Ruka y escuche a una señora decir que últimamente había muchos robos y… pues… no se… solamente salí corriendo hacia acá…- decía Natsume mientras miraba su chocolate caliente.

-Natsume metete a bañar estas todo mojado metete- decía Mikan un tanto sonrojada.

-Gracias, Eto… tu baño…- decía entre cortado Natsume.

-Ha, cierto, ven vamos a mi cuarto ya que el de aquí abajo solo es la tasa y el lavabo- decía Mikan mientras subía hacia su cuarto con Natsume siguiéndola.

-Pasa, ¿Natsume traes ropa? ¿Para cambiarte?- preguntaba Mikan mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Te dije que iba con Ruka así que es obvio que si traigo ropa- decía Natsume mientras mostraba su mochila.

-Bueno… puedes dejar tus cosas en mi cuarto- decía Mikan sonriendo mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-De acuerdo- respondía Natsume.

***Mientras el sexy azabache se baña***

-Ne, Nat… sume- dijo Mikan entre cortado ya que había sonado un rayo y la asusto demasiado al grado de temblar.

-Mande- respondía el azabache mientras se terminaba de bañar.

-Eto… bueno… tu… te quedarías a dormir conmigo… yo me disculpare con Ruka are cualquier cosa pero por favor no te vayas- decía una Mikan roja.

-¿?-

-Es que bueno… yo… tengo miedo… miedo… mucho miedo… sabes soy una miedosa, siempre lo he sido pero yo creo que soy así porque siempre estoy sola… siempre- esto último lo dijo con una lagrima cayendo sobre su mejilla.

-¿Sola?- pregunto curioso Natsume mientras se cambiaba.

-Si…sola… mi madre siempre ha trabajado duro para seguir adelante ya que mi padre… - Mikan no pudo continuar porque sentía que se le quebraba la voz.

-Si lo sé- decía Natsume

-¿Te dijo Ruka?- pregunto Mikan suponiendo que era eso.

-Si- respondió sin basilar.

-Entonces sabes que mi padre murió en un accidente ¿verdad?-

-Algo así-

-Ya veo, pero sabes eso es mentira- desea Mikan casi en susurro.

-¿Mentira?-

-Si la verdad a él lo asesinaron, protegiéndome, hace cuatro años, iba sola al parque a ver a Hotaru pero jamás me di cuenta que me iban persiguiendo unos señores, me agarraron y me secuestraron durante un tiempo… ¿durante cuánto? No lo sé solo sé que me habían raptado y pronto me harían algo malo, pero pidieron demasiado dinero para mi rescate y cuando me intercambiaron por el dinero le dispararon mi padre y yo solo salí corriendo hasta que sangre… mis pies sangraron… por correr durante días… semanas… hasta que me desmaye y cuando abrí los ojos mi madre estaba sosteniéndome la mano… y me entere de la muerte de mi padre… yo decidí que lo mejor era ya no llora… por eso…-

-Siempre sonríes- interrumpió Natsume- pero es mentira tú en las noches después de mandarme el mensaje a veces lloras ¿verdad?- decía Natsume mientras se sentaba a lado de Mikan.

-Como…-

-lo sé, fácil porque tú le temes a la oscuridad a los rayos a todo lo que se relaciones con la fría soledad no te gusta estar sola o me equivoco- decía Natsume con frialdad.

-Estas en lo cierto… aunque lo sé no soy capaz de decirlo- respondía Mikan con la mirada al suelo.

-Es bueno que riamos y lloremos con sinceridad los sentimientos sencillos, son los más importantes, las lágrimas derramadas en las noches tristes conviértelas por fuerza… castaña… se fuerte…- decía Natsume mientras la abrazaba.

-Natsume- decía Mikan en susurro mientras le da un beso en la mejilla Natsume (Mikan con la cara toda roja) y al hacer eso Natsume se sonroja un poco Natsume la empuja un poco y le da un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-Ow* ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- todavía roja como tomate.

-Mira quien habla- decía Natsume todavía un poco rojo.

-Bueno… es que bueno…- no podía excusarse la castaña ya que no sabía que decir.

Natsume agarra de las muñecas a Mikan y esta se voltea por la vergüenza y la gran e increíble sensación de la cercanía de sus rostros.

-Mírame- dice Natsume en un susurro sensual. -Tú necesitas pensar en cómo hace sentir a las personas cuando les haces esto- Decía Natsume mientras acercaba su rostro aún más con el de Mikan.

Mikan abre los ojos como platos y lo mira y cierra los ojos al sentir los labios de Natsume…

Sobre su mejilla.

-Eso fue la revancha- dice Natsume todavía sonrojado mirando a Mikan sorprendida.

-Castaña a ti… te gusta el…Chocolate… toma- decía Natsume mientras le entregaba un chocolate que traía en su maleta.

-¿Chocolate?- pregunto ingenuamente Mikan.

-A ti te gusta ¿no?- dice Natsume mientras entregaba el chocolate a Mikan.

-Si… espera… … dijiste lo mismo cuando tuvimos la cita ¿porque sabes eso?- preguntaba Mikan mientras se acordaba de la "cita".

-Eso es porque tú… yo… te observaba desde que entramos a la prepa-

-Pero…-

-Es que… te hacías resaltar siempre con esa sonrisa de "todo saldrá bien" realmente brillabas demasiado aparte… eres demasiado ruidosa y cada vez que comprabas algo era de chocolate y Anna y Nonoko te regañaban- decía Natsume mientras miraba a Mikan.

-¿Eso no quiere decir que te gusto?- se burlaba Mikan.

-Bueno… yo…- pero no termino de decir Natsume porque su celular sonó.

***Conversación por celular***

-¿Natsume? ¿Eres tú?- preguntaba la voz.

-Pues quien crees que es el dueño del celular al que estas marcando tonto- decía Natsume indiferente mientras salía del cuarto y le decía a Mikan que ahorita volvía con una señal.

-Oyes amigo ¿no vas a venir? Ya son las once de la noche ya me estaba preocupando-

-No, Ruka… yo me quedare con Yukihara esta noche ya que paso algo, así que perdón por no avisar antes-

-Ya veo… Natsume cuídala por favor ella es una chica que vale oro, yo a ella la quiero mucho te la encargo y si la eses llorar…- daba una plática motivacional Ruka.

-Si papa, ya se me aras llorar- respondía Natsume.

-No esa seria Hotaru y créeme que enojada da miedo- decía Ruka.

-Si lo es tu novia da miedo tiene un aura de pandillera cuando se enoja- decía Natsume mientras se le aparecía una tipo aura en su cabeza color azul al recordar cuando vio por primera vez enojada a Hotaru.

-Natsume, ¿y tú?- preguntaba Ruka.

-Yo que…- respondía sin entender la pregunta de su amigo.

-¿Nunca le dirás a ella que te gusta?- pregunto seriamente Ruka.

-Tssh- chaqueo con la lengua el azabache.

-Natsume siempre respondes lo mismo pero recuerda ella es muy popular entre los hombres y recuerda que ella es muy inocente para darse cuenta ella misma- respondía ante el gesto ya conocido el rubio.

-Lo sé es muy torpe-dice el azabache.

-Pero aun así la… amas- se burlaba Ruka.

-Ruka… cállate- dice un poco rojo Natsume.

-Bueno mi hombre ya me despido nos vemos luego ya que tienes que cuidar a tu princesa- se burlaba Ruka.

-Ru…- pero no termino de decir ya que Ruka le colgó y otra vez provoco ese sonrojo.

***fin de conversación***

-Castaña voy a pasar- decía Natsume para luego entrarse al cuarto de la castaña.

Al entrar al cuarto vio a la castaña sentada en el borde de la cama ya con su pijama que consistía en un short café con una blusa café con bolitas azules y su cabello suelto.

-Natsume dime ¿jamás te has enamorado?

-Claro que lo he hecho me he enamorado hace tres años ¿porque la pregunta?

**Continuara…**

**Hola..! ya volvi… casi me volvia loca jajajaja no la verdad me la pase leyendo y bueno aquí esta el capitulo gracias por la idea que me dio -chan me salvastes la vida….!**

**Marina2002: jajaja bueno creo que sabras en el capitulo siguiente jajaja….**

**Betha Nayelly: jajaja si estudie pero… jejeje que un ¿PM? ¡Que es! Bueno lo que sea si me gustaría que fueras mi Beta-reader aunque todavía no entiendo mucho de eso jajaja de echo tu review si es un poco corto jajaja sierto se me olvidaba estoy asiendo un One-shot espero que te guste ya que te lo dedicare a ti… ¡saludos!**

**Kanna Meiko: si las dibuje bien jajajaja yo también las quiero a ambas también les mando un besote de como digieran por ahí bien tronado…!**

**Capítulo dedicado a -chan gracias por la idea vales mucho 3**

**Capítulo 12**

***tres meses después (para ser exactos un viernes)***

-Tonta, ese no es el resultado- decía Natsume.

-¿Pero en donde me equivoqué?- preguntaba Mikan.

-Castaña… (Suspiro)-

-¡Natsume!- le gritaba Mikan a Natsume por el suspiro de cansancio que había hecho.

-Aquí- apuntaba Natsume a la libreta de Mikan con unos ejercicios que él le había puesto.

-En… tienes razón… perdón- decía Mikan.

-castaña…- decía Natsume.

-¿mande?-

-Me tengo que ir antes de que empiece a llover- decía Natsume mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿enserio? entonces será mejor que te vayas antes de que te mojes- decía Mikan tras de él.

-Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela, cuídate- decía Natsume.

-De acuerdo hasta el lunes- se despedía Mikan de Natsume.

Un rato después de que Natsume llega a su casa, sale de bañarse y preparando sus cosas para irse a dormir a la casa de Ruka, justo cuando iba en camino para ello empieza a llover y esta lluvia aumenta.

-Rayos, está lloviendo muy fuerte, lo bueno que traigo un paraguas- pensaba Natsume.

-Porque no te puedo esperar en la casa, mamá- decía un niño de ocho años que iba caminando junto con su mamá.

-Porque últimamente a ávido muchos robos por nuestra cuadra y no quiero que te pasa nada- le decía la mamá a su hijo.

Natsume al escuchar eso se tensó ya que Natsume conocía a esa mujer ya que era vecina de Mikan y hace una semana esa misma señora les había preguntado a Mikan y ha el, que si eran novios.

La lluvia aumenta y se escucha que gritan que se había ido la luz (en donde yo vivo si lo gritan) y este desesperado (ya que piensa en la castaña) se da la vuelta y sale corriendo a toda velocidad a la casa de Mikan y al llegar toca la puerta y no hay respuesta.

-¡Castaña!-grita Natsume y vuelve a tocar y al no recibir respuesta se desespera y le marca a su móvil.

Un timbrado, dos gritos, tres tocadas en la puerta y cuatro timbrados al celular.

-¿Natsume?-pregunta Mikan. Que estaba parada atrás de el con un paraguas en la mano y en la otra una bolsa con mandado.

-¡estúpida, tonta, estaba preocupado, porque no me contestabas el celular!- le gritaba Natsume a Mikan mientras le agarraba de los hombros.

-¿A ti todavía te gusto?- Decía Natsume.

-¿¡He!? Gu… gustar… (Sonrojada) ¿Si?…- decía Mikan ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Entonces no me vuelvas a preocupar tonta- decía Natsume al oído de Mikan ya que la tenía abrasada.

-Natsume hay que entrar ya que tengo frio- mentía Mikan ya que en verdad se quería soltar del abrazo de Natsume, no porque le desagradara todo lo contrario ella quería estar así siempre pero si seguía así no le iba a ser nada bien a su corazón ya que latía a mil.

-De acuerdo- decía Natsume mientras la soltaba.

-Ne… Natsume ¿porque estabas en la entrada de la casa?- preguntaba la castaña, mientras le entregaba a Natsume una tasa de chocolate caliente y una toalla.

-Bueno…es… que… iba de camino a casa de Ruka y escuche a una señora decir que últimamente había muchos robos y… pues… no se… solamente salí corriendo hacia acá…- decía Natsume mientras miraba su chocolate caliente.

-Natsume metete a bañar estas todo mojado metete- decía Mikan un tanto sonrojada.

-Gracias, Eto… tu baño…- decía entre cortado Natsume.

-Ha, cierto, ven vamos a mi cuarto ya que el de aquí abajo solo es la tasa y el lavabo- decía Mikan mientras subía hacia su cuarto con Natsume siguiéndola.

-Pasa, ¿Natsume traes ropa? ¿Para cambiarte?- preguntaba Mikan mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Te dije que iba con Ruka así que es obvio que si traigo ropa- decía Natsume mientras mostraba su mochila.

-Bueno… puedes dejar tus cosas en mi cuarto- decía Mikan sonriendo mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-De acuerdo- respondía Natsume.

***Mientras el sexy azabache se baña***

-Ne, Nat… sume- dijo Mikan entre cortado ya que había sonado un rayo y la asusto demasiado al grado de temblar.

-Mande- respondía el azabache mientras se terminaba de bañar.

-Eto… bueno… tu… te quedarías a dormir conmigo… yo me disculpare con Ruka are cualquier cosa pero por favor no te vayas- decía una Mikan roja.

-¿?-

-Es que bueno… yo… tengo miedo… miedo… mucho miedo… sabes soy una miedosa, siempre lo he sido pero yo creo que soy así porque siempre estoy sola… siempre- esto último lo dijo con una lagrima cayendo sobre su mejilla.

-¿Sola?- pregunto curioso Natsume mientras se cambiaba.

-Si…sola… mi madre siempre ha trabajado duro para seguir adelante ya que mi padre… - Mikan no pudo continuar porque sentía que se le quebraba la voz.

-Si lo sé- decía Natsume

-¿Te dijo Ruka?- pregunto Mikan suponiendo que era eso.

-Si- respondió sin basilar.

-Entonces sabes que mi padre murió en un accidente ¿verdad?-

-Algo así-

-Ya veo, pero sabes eso es mentira- desea Mikan casi en susurro.

-¿Mentira?-

-Si la verdad a él lo asesinaron, protegiéndome, hace cuatro años, iba sola al parque a ver a Hotaru pero jamás me di cuenta que me iban persiguiendo unos señores, me agarraron y me secuestraron durante un tiempo… ¿durante cuánto? No lo sé solo sé que me habían raptado y pronto me harían algo malo, pero pidieron demasiado dinero para mi rescate y cuando me intercambiaron por el dinero le dispararon mi padre y yo solo salí corriendo hasta que sangre… mis pies sangraron… por correr durante días… semanas… hasta que me desmaye y cuando abrí los ojos mi madre estaba sosteniéndome la mano… y me entere de la muerte de mi padre… yo decidí que lo mejor era ya no llora… por eso…-

-Siempre sonríes- interrumpió Natsume- pero es mentira tú en las noches después de mandarme el mensaje a veces lloras ¿verdad?- decía Natsume mientras se sentaba a lado de Mikan.

-Como…-

-lo sé, fácil porque tú le temes a la oscuridad a los rayos a todo lo que se relaciones con la fría soledad no te gusta estar sola o me equivoco- decía Natsume con frialdad.

-Estas en lo cierto… aunque lo sé no soy capaz de decirlo- respondía Mikan con la mirada al suelo.

-Es bueno que riamos y lloremos con sinceridad los sentimientos sencillos, son los más importantes, las lágrimas derramadas en las noches tristes conviértelas por fuerza… castaña… se fuerte…- decía Natsume mientras la abrazaba.

-Natsume- decía Mikan en susurro mientras le da un beso en la mejilla Natsume (Mikan con la cara toda roja) y al hacer eso Natsume se sonroja un poco Natsume la empuja un poco y le da un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-Ow* ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- todavía roja como tomate.

-Mira quien habla- decía Natsume todavía un poco rojo.

-Bueno… es que bueno…- no podía excusarse la castaña ya que no sabía que decir.

Natsume agarra de las muñecas a Mikan y esta se voltea por la vergüenza y la gran e increíble sensación de la cercanía de sus rostros.

-Mírame- dice Natsume en un susurro sensual. -Tú necesitas pensar en cómo hace sentir a las personas cuando les haces esto- Decía Natsume mientras acercaba su rostro aún más con el de Mikan.

Mikan abre los ojos como platos y lo mira y cierra los ojos al sentir los labios de Natsume…

Sobre su mejilla.

-Eso fue la revancha- dice Natsume todavía sonrojado mirando a Mikan sorprendida.

-Castaña a ti… te gusta el…Chocolate… toma- decía Natsume mientras le entregaba un chocolate que traía en su maleta.

-¿Chocolate?- pregunto ingenuamente Mikan.

-A ti te gusta ¿no?- dice Natsume mientras entregaba el chocolate a Mikan.

-Si… espera… … dijiste lo mismo cuando tuvimos la cita ¿porque sabes eso?- preguntaba Mikan mientras se acordaba de la "cita".

-Eso es porque tú… yo… te observaba desde que entramos a la prepa-

-Pero…-

-Es que… te hacías resaltar siempre con esa sonrisa de "todo saldrá bien" realmente brillabas demasiado aparte… eres demasiado ruidosa y cada vez que comprabas algo era de chocolate y Anna y Nonoko te regañaban- decía Natsume mientras miraba a Mikan.

-¿Eso no quiere decir que te gusto?- se burlaba Mikan.

-Bueno… yo…- pero no termino de decir Natsume porque su celular sonó.

***Conversación por celular***

-¿Natsume? ¿Eres tú?- preguntaba la voz.

-Pues quien crees que es el dueño del celular al que estas marcando tonto- decía Natsume indiferente mientras salía del cuarto y le decía a Mikan que ahorita volvía con una señal.

-Oyes amigo ¿no vas a venir? Ya son las once de la noche ya me estaba preocupando-

-No, Ruka… yo me quedare con Yukihara esta noche ya que paso algo, así que perdón por no avisar antes-

-Ya veo… Natsume cuídala por favor ella es una chica que vale oro, yo a ella la quiero mucho te la encargo y si la eses llorar…- daba una plática motivacional Ruka.

-Si papa, ya se me aras llorar- respondía Natsume.

-No esa seria Hotaru y créeme que enojada da miedo- decía Ruka.

-Si lo es tu novia da miedo tiene un aura de pandillera cuando se enoja- decía Natsume mientras se le aparecía una tipo aura en su cabeza color azul al recordar cuando vio por primera vez enojada a Hotaru.

-Natsume, ¿y tú?- preguntaba Ruka.

-Yo que…- respondía sin entender la pregunta de su amigo.

-¿Nunca le dirás a ella que te gusta?- pregunto seriamente Ruka.

-Tssh- chaqueo con la lengua el azabache.

-Natsume siempre respondes lo mismo pero recuerda ella es muy popular entre los hombres y recuerda que ella es muy inocente para darse cuenta ella misma- respondía ante el gesto ya conocido el rubio.

-Lo sé es muy torpe-dice el azabache.

-Pero aun así la… amas- se burlaba Ruka.

-Ruka… cállate- dice un poco rojo Natsume.

-Bueno mi hombre ya me despido nos vemos luego ya que tienes que cuidar a tu princesa- se burlaba Ruka.

-Ru…- pero no termino de decir ya que Ruka le colgó y otra vez provoco ese sonrojo.

***fin de conversación***

-Castaña voy a pasar- decía Natsume para luego entrarse al cuarto de la castaña.

Al entrar al cuarto vio a la castaña sentada en el borde de la cama ya con su pijama que consistía en un short café con una blusa café con bolitas azules y su cabello suelto.

-Natsume dime ¿jamás te has enamorado?

-Claro que lo he hecho me he enamorado hace tres años ¿porque la pregunta?

**Continuara…**

**Hola..! ya volvi… casi me volvia loca jajajaja no la verdad me la pase leyendo y bueno aquí esta el capitulo gracias por la idea que me dio -chan me salvastes la vida….!**

**Marina2002: jajaja bueno creo que sabras en el capitulo siguiente jajaja….**

**Betha Nayelly: jajaja si estudie pero… jejeje que un ¿PM? ¡Que es! Bueno lo que sea si me gustaría que fueras mi Beta-reader aunque todavía no entiendo mucho de eso jajaja de echo tu review si es un poco corto jajaja sierto se me olvidaba estoy asiendo un One-shot espero que te guste ya que te lo dedicare a ti… ¡saludos!**

**Kanna Meiko: si las dibuje bien jajajaja yo también las quiero a ambas también les mando un besote de como digieran por ahí bien tronado…!**


	14. Chapter 14 un capitulo triste

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**"un capitulo triste"**

-Natsume dime ¿jamás te has enamorado?- esa pregunto tomo a Natsume de sorpresa.

-Claro que lo he hecho me he enamorado hace tres años ¿porque la pregunta?- respondía Natsume aun confundido por la pregunta

-¿Por qué pusiste esos ojos de tristeza?- decía Mikan seria.

-Porque si le he estado pero ella murió.- respondía Natsume un poco nostálgico.

Al oír eso la castaña tenía ganas de abrasarlo y llorar las lágrimas que él no podía.

-¿Puedo saber por qué y cómo la conociste? Si no te incomoda decirme es que… yo eso me lo he preguntado desde hace bastante tiempo- decía Mikan aún más seria.

***Narrado por Natsume***

Sucedió en secundaria. La conocí cuando tenía 12 años a vi no era una mujer muy sociable era callada le encantaba leer y se enseraba en su mundo, me pareció tan interesante, primero la veía a diario sentada en ese mismo lugar de la biblioteca de la escuela, leyendo diferentes libros después me arme de valor y le dije que me gustaba pero ella me respondió.

-Gracias pero no te puedo corresponder.- respondía la chica.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.- decía Natsume con voz de indiferencia de siempre.

-Pero te puedo dar una oportunidad, seria emocionante enamorarse de alguien real- decía la chica mientras se tapaba la boca con un libro.

-¿Real?- preguntaba confundido Natsume.

-Ignora mi comentario- decía la chica mientras agitaba la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿si serias mi novia?- lo último lo pregunto con un poco de felicidad.

-Claro- respondía la chica.

Pero después de dos años de salir como novios, nunca nos besamos, jamás le agarre la mano y cuando lo intentaba ella se soltaba o lo evitaba era realmente doloroso, sin embargo un día.

-Perdón Natsume no puedo no puedo enamorarme de ti no te puedo querer más que un amigo perdóname- decía la chica con voz de tristeza.

Me dijo con sus grandes ojos llorosos, al día siguiente recibí una llamada de sus padres diciendo que Luna la habían atropellado en la mañana cuando iba directo a la escuela y que estaba grave en el hospital y que quería hablar conmigo pero que como era imposible que llegara al hospital que me lo diría por teléfono yo no comprendí por qué no podría llegar

-Natsume- escuche al otro lado de la línea y reconocí su voz que era como que ya no podía circular las palabras

-Perdón Natsume, no tengas miedo de amar a alguien más, así que desde ahora por siempre ama a alguien y vive- decía luna con sus últimos alientos.

-Pero…-

-Natsume prométemelo-

-Claro Luna- decía Natsume con una voz cortante.

Después nomas escuche a sus padres llorar, yo… … … … Gritaba su nombre pero ella…. Ya… había muerto, en ese momento comprendí por qué no llegaría a tiempo junto a ella.

***Fin de la narración***

***Narrado por Mikan***

En ese momento sentí unas impecable ganas de llorar de decirle no estás solo pero no pude por el nudo en mi garganta. Nunca había visto a Natsume tan triste espera ¿Eso es una lágrima? Natsume está… ¿llorando? Ya no me pude resistir y lo abrase…

-Natsume no llores por favor, ella no hubiera querido verte así- le dije. -Perdón perdóname- de repente sentí que me tenía que disculpar con él.

-¿Porque?-me respondió, por dios su voz está temblando.

-Porque un día desee que nadie te amara para que algún día tú te enamores de mí, para que solo me mires a mi perdón por mis deseos egoístas- yo realmente me sentía culpable.

-No te preocupes, no te disculpes todos alguna vez pensamos algo egoísta aparte eso sucedió antes de conocernos no seas tonta- él me dijo… ya no se escuchaba su voz tan temblorosa.

-Pero…-no termine de decir porque Natsume dijo algo en mi oído pero no lo escuche, no se soltó de mi agarre solo me abraso más fuerte y ya no pude ver si estaba llorando, en verdad no me importa si Natsume no me quiere como a ella… pero hubiera querido que el fuera feliz quiero verlo feliz aunque no sea correspondido mi sentimientos, porque Natsume es la persona que amo puede llegar a ser feliz… entonces prefiero mil veces que siga así aunque no sea conmigo.

***fin de la narración***

Despues de unos minutos de estar ablasados se soltaron y se quedaron viendo figamente ya que los dos sentían sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora. Después de quedarse viendo, Natsume estaba decidido… el… estaba decidido…

Natsume le tomo la mano a Mikan y se la llevo a los labios. Mikan sintió calidez y la suavidad de sus labios en sus dedos y sintió que era presa de un encantamiento que solamente él podía hacer.

-No podre dejarte marchar nunca, Mikan- Mikan al escuchar su nombre por primera vez en los labios de Natsume sintió que su corazón se pararía- porque lo quieras o no tienes mi corazón. Tienes mi amor, también. Si lo aceptas- decía Natsume mientras miraba fijamente a Mikan sin soltarle las manos.

Ella trajo saliva con dificultad.

-¿Qué?- Respondía un poco confundida Mikan.

-Te amo- pronuncio esas palabras en voz baja y con sinceridad, como una caricia que ella sintió en lo más profundo del corazón- Yukihara Mikan, te amo más que a la vida misma- dijo Natsume que estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Vuelve a decirlo- susurro ella con la necesidad de saber que ese momento era real.

-Te amo Mikan. Hasta el último aliento de mi vida que tengo. Te amo-

Mikan aunque ella estaba muy conciente de que Natsume la quería ella jamas se imaino que la amara jamas se imagino que el se decrararia de esa forma, tan apasionada, tan sinceramente linda, ese momento para ella era especial, tanto que si moria en ese instante ella moriría feliz.

-Natsume- pronuncio su nombre con un suspiro, con lágrimas en los ojos que se le derramaban en las mejillas.

El la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un beso largo, profundo y apasionado que hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas y el corazón quisiera levantar vuelo.

-Tú te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo- le dijo Natsume a Mikan con un tono de voz y expresión reverente- ¿Puedes amare… me aceptarías… a pesar de conocer mis debilidades?- preguntaba Natsume un poco nervioso.

Ella le tomo el rostro con la mano y le miro, expresándole con los ojos todo el amor que sentía.

-Tu nunca has sido débil, Natsume, y te amare sea como sea, juntos podemos superarlo todo-

-Tú me haces creer eso. Me has dado esperanza.-con un gesto amoroso, le acaricio el brazo, el hombro, la mejilla. Le recorrió el rostro con la mirada mientras se lo acariciaba con la mío, eres tan hermosa, podrías tener a cualquier persona-

-Tú eres el único a quien quiero-

El sonrió.

-Que dios te ayude, pero no lo aceptaría si fuera de otra manera. Nunca he deseado de forma tan egoísta como te quiero a ti en este momento. Se mía, Mikan-

-Lo soy-

El trago saliva y bajo los ojos como si de repente se sintiera inseguro.

-me refiero para siempre. No pedo aceptar menos que eso. ¿Mikan me aceptarías como tu novio?-

-Para siempre- susurro ella, tumbándose de espaldas en la cama y atrayéndole hacia si- Soy tuya, Natsume, para siempre-

**Continuara…**

**Hoy les conté la historia de su adorable autora aunque lo último ocurrió primero y lo primero al último aun que lo mio si fue correspondido jejeje, hoy precisamente hoy la persona que ame con una locura y al único que he amado así cumplió dos años de fallecido y este capítulo es el más especial que he hecho… bueno la verdad no sé porque les conté eso… tal vez me quería desahogar ya que me he sentido muy deprimida por esta fecha bueno sin más que decir me despido jejeje cuídense! **

**Rin02: que bueno que te ahiga gustado me esforcé bastante y queme algunas neuronas para escribirla ya que las ideas no concuerdan con esta historia o no quedan… ¡Besitos! 3**

**Guest: Kanna: tronado quiere decir que por ejemplo te doy un beso en la mejilla y suena fuerte… jajaja si lo dege un poco largo ya que me inspire de mas… este es un poco mas corto…**

**Meiko: Bueno el puñal y la espeda viene siendo como para defenderse de los no alices para intimidarlos y no matarloso cuando salga un alice y ella lo pueda lastimar sin usar su poder, como veras ella tiene el de curación asi que no es de mucha ayuda para defenderse. Yo también te quiero mucho… ¡a las dos las quero muchote!**

**Neko: que bueno que te ahiga gustado y talvez savado una sonrisa jajaja y si esta repettido el capitulo no comprendo el porque… gracias por la observación. ¡Cuidate!**

**Bertha Nayelly: no se porque puse dos veces el capitulo jajajaja Gracias por la expricacion si me quedo claro jajaja Wow* gracias por tu lindo elogio (pone carita de niña chiquita toda emocionada) O/O**

**Si estoy escribiendo el one-shot para ti, pero creo que me salio un poco… bueno… muy pervertido de mas… O/O ¡¿ENSERIO SE DESCOMPUSO OTRA VEZ TU LAPTOP?! Que mal que no podras actualizar estoy esperando la actualización de "El baile" y "Nueva personalidad" yo esperare con ganas la historia y las actualizaciones… ¡Yahoi! Dios es lo mejor… jejejeje ¡cuídate, besos y ablasos!**

** -cha: No sabes la gran ayuda que me distes placticamente fue mi salvación ¡GRACIAS! E~chan ^.^ ¡Cuidate!**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

***Capitulo 14***

-Me refiero para siempre. No puedo aceptar menos que eso. ¿Mikan me aceptarías como tu novio?-

-Para siempre- susurro ella, tumbándose de espaldas en la cama y atrayéndole hacia si- Soy tuya, Natsume, para siempre-

Después de esas palabras que hicieron que a Natsume se le acelerara más el corazón, se besaron hasta que el oxígeno tuvo envidia de ellos…

-Natsume, duerme en mi cama conmigo- dijo Mikan con la cara como tomate.

-… … …-

-¿Natsume?- pregunto confundida Mikan ya que Natsume no le respondía.

-Pervertida-

-¿He?-

-Duerme en mi cama conmigo, lo ases sonar muy pervertido, per-ver-ti-da- decía en tono juguetón Natsume.

-Mal…-

Pero Mikan no pudo continuar diciendo ya que Natsume la callo con un beso, que Mikan correspondió con gusto.

-Nat…- pero otra vez fue interrumpida.

-¿No me dejaras hablar?- decía Mikan mientras le sostenía la cara a Natsume para que no la volviera a interrumpir.

-No, hoy toda la noche te comeré a besos- decía Natsume mirando fijamente a Mikan.

Mike como reacción a eso se puso roja y se volvieron a besar.

***Pensamiento de Mikan***

-Wa* sus ojos son tan hermoso, sus ojos me hacen sentir bien sus brazos alrededor de mi me hacen sentir tan segura… esto… no quiero que acabe-

-¿Cómo serán su mirada mientras me besa? ¿Estará bien que mire? Bueno solo es una miradita-

***Fin del pensamiento***

En cuanto Mikan hable los ojos se encuentra con la sorpresa que Natsume tenía los ojos cerrados, para la vista de Mikan era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Esa miradita hizo que a Mikan se le acelerara el corazón.

-(grito ahogado)- ya que se estaba besando no pudo gritar bien.

-¿Qué tanto me vez pervertida?- decía Natsume mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Yo… bueno… solo…- pero estaba tan avergonzada por ser atrapada que no pensaba con claridad.

-vámonos a dormir que mañana será un largo día- decía Natsume ya que su novia no paraba de balbucear.

-¿Por qué Natsume?- respondía un poco confusa Mikan.

-Le conté a Ruka que estaba contigo y lo más seguro es que le digiera a Imai e Imai vendrá a golpearme-

-¿Golpearte?-

-Si, por haberle quitado lo que es suyo-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Hace un tiempo atrás la primera vez que nos besamos ella me amenazó diciendo "En el momento en que me quites lo que es Mío te matare Hyuuga"-

-Esa Hotaru ¿te da miedo?-

-Da miedo tu amiga, pero aparte no podría defender de ella ya que si la lastimo un poco aunque sea por accidente el príncipe azul se convertirá en una bestia-

-Lo es mejor que nadie, cuando se enoja tiene un aura de pandillera- decía Mikan mientras reía

-También lo sé, Mi niña linda, vámonos a dormir ya es hora, es muy tarde- ante lo dicho por Natsume, Mikan se puso nerviosa.

-Entonces… ¿dormirás conmigo?-

-Depende…-

-¿de qué?-

-Mikan, soy hombre y si te descuidas un poco podría violarte-

-No será violación-

-¿?-

-Si te dejo no lo será-

O/O-cara de Natsume.

-Ya hay que dormir- decía Mikan mientras tapaba a Natsume y a ella con su cobija-Natsume, quiero conocer a tu familia- dicho esto le dio un breve beso en la boca y lo abrazo.

-¿He?- pero Natsume jamás oyó respuesta y mejor se dormido.

***A la mañana siguiente***

-¡NATSUME CORRE!-

**Continuara….**

**Muy corto ya lo se pero es que la prepa y todo no me dejan respirar y eso que apenas van dos semanas… espero que les guste…**

**Amai Star of Darkness: jajaja gracias por enamorarte de la historia perodon por no actualizar rápido…. Pero la escuela…. Cuídate!**

**Bertha Nayelly: hola… yo también lamento la tardansa, también e estado muy ocupada…. Si las reinscripciones aunque ami se me dificultyo un poco mas por las materias reprobadas****L**** jajaja que bueno que te encanto…. Jejeje si creo que si me quedo un poco cursi…. Pero mas adelante pondré menos cursis y con mas acción ajajaja ok.. no…. O talvez si…**

**Jajaja para el siguiente capitulo habla un poco de cursi entre ruka y hotaru….**

**Lo lei y es tan jbadibfaskiaszd* hermoso la historia gracias! Yo estoy por acabar el capitulo tres del que escribi para ti por eso no lo e subido (me gusta adelantare poquito para no estar tan presionada después)**

**Y pues e aquí la esperada actualización muy corta pero el jueves o el viernes tratare de subir un nuevo episodio (lo mas seguro esque sea el viernes ya que el jueves cumplo 16)**

**Bueno sin mas que decir me despido tengo tarea! Cuídate besos y hablasos….**

**Kanna Meiko: Kanna-chan (acariciándole la cabeza) ¿enserio te abondono por el novio? Yo por ti les decía "hola que asen" y me sentaba en medio de ellos dos o me le pegara como chicle jajajaja (yo asi le hago con mis amigas)**

**Meiko-san: …. Espero que te ahigas divertido con tu novio ****J**** (ya que yo no tengo llora como niña de cinco años) **


	16. a mi ritmo

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

-¡NATSUME CORRE!-

***Un minuto antes o tal vez dos***

-Mikan, hablan a la puerta-

-… … …-

-Mikan-

-Hable tu Natsume por favor-

-Y si es tu mama o un vecino y si salgo yo que pensarían o que no pensarían-

-(levanta la cabeza) tienes razón- en eso baja las escaleras Mikan a toda prisa con Natsume atrás de ella.

-¡Mikan…! ¡Ohi Mikan!- se escucha atrás de la puerta.

-¡Ruka, Hotaru!-

-¿No, nos vas a abrir idiota?-

-Ya voy- decía Mikan mientras abría la puerta pero se detuvo un poco menos de la mitad.

-No les va a abrir ya que ella estaba en la cama conmigo y volverá- decía Natsume mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Después de eso solo se escuchó una patada para abrir la puerta y un…

-¡NATSUME, CORRE!- de su amigo.

Natsume, sale corriendo a toda velocidad pero aunque era muy rápido no se comparaba con Hotaru que iba hecha una furia.

-¡DETENTE MALDITO!- decía Hotaru a un extremo de la mesa (están en la cocina)

-¿Me crees idiota o qué? quiero seguir viviendo a lado de MI novia MIKAN- decía Natsume resaltando las palabras mí, Mikan.

-¡Eres hombre muerto Hyuuga!-

Esa palabra hizo que a Natsume se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Hotaru no hicimos nada, enserio solo dormimos juntos pero fue todo nada malo-

-Mikan- decía Hotaru con una aura maligna tras de ella, o como sus amigos y novio decían aura de pandillera.

-¿Ma…nde?-

-¿Hicieron algo?-

-No- dijo sin vacilar Mikan.

-De acuerdo… Hyuuga, si te vuelvo a hallar sin camisa con Mikan te mato- una amenaza con una mirada de esas de que si mataran Natsume ya habría muerto más de cinco veces.

-No le are nada que ella no quiera y que tu no haigas echo- comentaba Natsume.

-Más te vale- respondía a Natsume refiriéndose muy bien a que se refería el.

-O/O ¿¡No lo negaras!?- comentaba Ruka.

-Ruka~pyon-

-Deste…- pero fue interrumpido por su linda novia.

-Tú le contaste a Hyuuga y yo le conté a la idiota ¿y bien?- dijo Hotaru mientras jalaba una silla para sentarse.

-¿Enserio? ¿Actuara como si nada?- pensamiento de todos.

-Imai, ya te dije desde anoche Mikan y yo ya somos novios-

-Ya lo suponía, Mikan ¿tu mama lo sabe?- decía Hotaru.

-No pero le diré en cuanto me marque- respondía Mikan.

-Entonces nosotros nos vamos- decía Hotaru.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntaba Mikan un poco triste.

-Mikan es que Imai y Ruka van a ser lo que nosotros no podemos-

-O/O ¿En… enserio?- la pobre inocente de Mikan se ponía roja como tomate.

-Shh... Adiós- se despedía Hotaru mientras jalaba a su novio de manga y este salía con la cara roja.

-¡¿Enserio?!- preguntaron los dos otros novios al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno ya que se fueron ¿vemos una película?- le decía Natsume a su novia.

-Si- respondía esta.

***En la casa de Ruka***

-Hotaru ¿acaso tú y Natsume están contra mí?-

-¿Por qué Ruka?-

-Bueno es que hoy hablaban de eso, nada más-

-¿Eso?- respondía Hotaru asiéndose la tonta.

-Si eso-

-Haaa...! te refieres a esto- en eso Hotaru besa a Ruka y agarra la mano de este y se la mete debajo de la blusa y su bla.

Ruka se sorprendió un poco, saco la mano y agarro a Hotaru de la cintura y la levanta sin despegarse del beso y la lleva hasta su habitación ya que estaban en la sala.

-Espera Ruka si llegan tus papas y nos ven, nos mataran- decía Hotaru mientras Ruka le quitaba la camisa.

-Hotaru, siempre lo hacemos en tu casa a tu ritmo-

-Así es porque jamás están mis padres y ni mi hermano-

-Pero ahora lo aremos en mi casa a mi ritmo- le decía Ruka mientras le quitaba la falda a Hotaru. -Aparte vistiéndote así, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?-

-De…q…ue- decía entre cortado Hotaru ya que Ruka había empezado a explorar el cuerpo de Hotaru con las manos.

-Cuando te vistes así con tan poca ropa ases que los chicos se fijen en ti-

-De… que… hablas- decía entre gemido y gemido Hotaru ya que Ruka estaba besado uno de sus pezones.

-Es que (se alega para admirar a su novia) te vez tan sensual que cualquiera te quisiera violar con la mirada, pero ¿acaso no se dan cuenta que tú eres MIA?-

-¡Ru…ka!-

-Me encanta como te ves en falda me encanta como te vez con esas calcetas hasta el muslo pero Hotaru… … … lo que mas me encanta eres tu- desia Ruka en susurro junto al oído de Hotaru. Eso iso que ella se prendiera.

-¡Ruka! ¡Hijo ya llege!-

-Tu mama-

-(chasquedo de lengua)-

-Dega de chasquear la lengua y bajate de mi y pásame mi ropa-

-Ya que-

Ruka le pasa la ropa a Hotaru y al terminar de cambiarse Ruka se le sube en sima.

-Ruka bajate- le susurra Hitaru a Ruka.

-No quiero-

-¡Ruka!-

-Hay viene tu mama y si nos ve asi…

-¿Qué? Va a pensar lo correcto ¿no? Aparte ya sabe-

-Si pero…-

-Interrumpo algo?-

-Señora Nogi que placer es verla-

-hotaru cariño… interumpo algo?-

-No solo… que su hijo no se me suba ensima-

-Ya veo pues me voy para darles privacidad y cuídense siguen siendo gobenes para ser padres-

-O/O-

-jajaja adiós-

-¡RUKA ERES UN IDIOTA!-

-¿Señora?-

-Que paso Taylor?

-Su hijo estará bien-

-Yo imagino que si pero seguramente mañana tendrá un chichon, por sierto súbeme el té a mi habitación-

-Claro madame-

-Hotaru eso dolió-

-Pues para eso era-

-Ya pues aparte no te estaba haciendo nada indecente-

-Ruka, ya es tarde me tengo que ir-

-Si pero antes…- en eso Ruka le sube la blusa y le pasa la lengua por su adomen plano y entre sus pechos para luego subir a su cuello y también lamerlo luego baja hasta sus pechos otra vez y le ase un chupetón a Hotaru en uno de ellos, provocando que Hotaru soltara otro gemido.

**…**

-¡Vasta Hotaru la vaz a matar!-

**Continuara….**

**Que creen malas noticias y son dos pero empesaremos con la menos importante… me operaron y haggg me duele y la segunda importante ya casi acabo la historia….**

**Guest: kanna- jajajaja aplicala alguna vez jajajaja nomas porque presume que tiene novio y uno no…**

**Meiko- …. … … … … … no es idea es sugerencia y que bueno que te haiga ido bien con tu novio (irviendo de celos) **

**Cuídense ambas besos y hablasos**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

-¡Hotaru la vas a matar-

… ….. ….. …

-Hotaru hija ya levántate ya es hora- al escuchar la voz de su madre Hotaru se levanta asustada sudando como nunca.

-¿Hotaru estas bien?-

-No-

-¿Ese sueño otra vez?-

-Si-

-Hay hija ya tranquila no es más que un simple sueño… más que un doloroso pasado… mejor metete a bañar y baja a desayunar- comentaba la mama de Hotaru con una sonrisa que hiso que el humor de Hotaru mejorara.

-Claro mamá gracias-

-Te esperamos abajo-

-Si-

***En la escuela***

-Bien mis niños hoy tenemos una nueva alumna pasa- comentaba todo alegre Naru mi

En cuanto pasa la alumna nueva Mikan, Tobita, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko y Hotaru se asombran al verla.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kureta Rain espero llevarme bien con ustedes-

Kureta era una chica de cabello rubio rojizo era de estatura mediana tenía la piel blanca y ojos color miel.

-Tienen mis tres horas libres para conocerse adiós- se despedía mientras saltaba afuera del salón Narumi.

-Kureta~cha ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Vives sola? ¿Tienes novio?-

Pero ella ignoraba a todos y se acercaba donde estaba sentada Mikan con los ojos como platos.

-No aléjate- decía Mikan mientras se paraba y retrocedía. Mientras kureta se acercaba.

-Kureta, aléjate de Mikan-

-o Hotaru~chan hola que desagradable sorpresa verte-

-También me desagrada verte ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Me entere que mi adorable Mikan estaba aquí y vine a verla-

-Kure~chan alégate de mí por favor- decía aterrorizada Mikan.

-Hyuga, Ruka, no se acerquen ni a Mikan ni kureta ni a mí, hasta que yo les ordene ¿entendieron?-

-De que hablas- comentaba Ruka.

-Si ustedes se interponen también los golpeare hasta matarlos, ya que kureta está loca siempre va armada-

-¡Qué diablos!- comentaba Natsume.

-¡aléjate!- gritaba Mikan mientras se hacía volita en el suelo ya acorralada en la pared.

-Mikan, Mikan acaso no sabes que nosotros tenemos un lazo que jamás se romperá-

-¡ALEJATE DE MIKAN MALDITA ZORRA!- ese comentario hiso que todos se pararan asustados ya que era la primera vez que algunos veían explotar a Hotaru.

-¡Oblígame!-

-¡Kureta! Aléjate de Mikan ella no tiene nada que ver- comentaba Anna mientras agarraba del hombro a Tobita.

-Si ella tiene que ver mucho ella también me destrozo la vida- comentaba kureta.

-¡NO ES SIERTO SOLO FUI YO! Yo fui quien se la llevo de tu vida- comentaba ya exaltada Hotaru.

-Es cierto tú me la quitaste, tú me quitaste lo único que me hacía feliz, a mi única amiga-

-Es cierto pero también tu amistad le estaba haciendo daño a Mikan- Comentaba ahora Nonoko.

-Mikan mírame a la cara-

Pero Mikan no volteaba a verla por el miedo.

-¡Que me voltees a ver!- le gritaba kureta a Mikan mientras levantaba su cara.

-Hotaru~chan me encanta esa expresión de enojo en tu cara te ase ver tan ardiente, me excita-Comentaba Kureta mientras se lamia los labios, al ver a Hotaru tan enojada.

-¡Maldita loca pervertida suelta a Mikan te he dicho!-

-¡Ven y quítamela!- Le gritaba kureta a Hotaru mientras le daba una patada a Mikan lanzándola hacia los asientos.

Natsume iba a correr por Kureta solo para amenazarla ya que no podría golpear a una mujer sin importar que… pero se quedó helado junto a Ruka a ver que Hotaru ya tenía a Kureta contra la pared mientras la agarraba del cuello ahogándola y levantándola un poco del suelo.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LA TOCARAS!- grito furiosa Hotaru.

-Su…el…ta…me…-

-Kureta, puedes estar aquí y ser amiga de Mikan de nuevo pero solo te advertiré una cosa…si la vuelves a lastimar, esta vez si te matare-

-Hotaru (sollozo) suéltala (sollozo) la vas a matar- lo último Mikan lo dijo con un hilo de voz antes de volverse a desmayar, e hizo que Hotaru la soltara.

*Sonido de sangre salpicada*

-¡Hotaru!- grito Ruka al ver a su novia caer al suelo.

Ruka corrió hasta donde su novia había caído inconsciente. –Hotaru, hermosa despierta, Hotaru- pero ella no contesto. Hotaru sangraba de la cabeza ya que Kureta la había golpeado con una manopla (para los que no saben que es algo que se hace de hierro por lo menos las mías que solamente cubren los nudillos que donde te golpeen con una si te desmaya ya que son muy gruesas)

-¡Que pasa aquí!- entraba gritando Jinno y otros maestros que estaban dando clases a los salones cercanos.

-Sensei, Mikan, Hotaru, ellas…- trataba de explicar Sumire. –Llamen a una ambulancia rápido, Hotaru esta grave-

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .

-Mikan Por favor, Mikan hable los ojos-

-Natsume- ese simple susurro hiso que Natsume se sintiera un poco más aliviado. -¿Hotaru dónde está?-

-Ella está en la habitación de alado- contesto Natsume sin soltarle la mano. –Tu mama no tarda en llegar-

-Mama. Hotaru, la quiero ver por favor Natsume déjame verla- rogaba Mikan

-No-

-¿porque?-

-Mikan amor… ella… no ha despertado-

-¿Pero está bien? ¿Hotaru está bien?-

-Si ella solo sigue inconsciente-

-Hotaru ella me defendió de kureta-

-Si-

-Pero a ella… mi Hotaru… mi adorable Hotaru- sollozaba Mikan.

-Ya Mikan, cálmate amor ya todo está bien ella está bien-

-¿Y Ruka?- pregunto Mikan.

-¿Ruka?- eso hiso que Mikan volteara a ver hacia donde Natsume había volteado

-Hotaru se despertó-

-Qué alivio- dijo Mikan.

-¿Amigo que tienes?-pregunto Natsume al ver que su amigo queriendo llorar.

-Ella no recuerda a nadie-listo con eso Ruka soltó unas lágrimas.

-¡Que!- grito Mikan sin creérselo

-Si Hotaru no recuerda ni a su mama-

***15 minutos antes***

-¿Dónde… … …?-

-¡Hotaru!-grito Ruka cosa que hiso que la mama de Hotaru fuera hasta allí.

-¿Quien… … eres?-susurro Hotaru al ver a Ruka.

-¿he?-pregunto Ruka.

-¿Señorita Imai sabe dónde está?-pregunto un doctor.

-Si-

-¿Sabe porque está aquí?-

-No-

-Sabe quién es el- pregunto el doctor señalando a Ruka.

-No-

-¿y ella?-preguntaba el doctor señalando a la mamá de Hotaru

-Tampoco-

-¿No se acuerda de nadie?-

-Siento que los he visto pero no recuerdo a nadie ¿Qué me paso?-

-Ya veo, creo que tiene amnesia pero le aremos un estudio para saber que si es temporal o permanente, señorita Imai ¿ve con los dos ojos?-

-Si-

-Por lo menos no le afecto en la vista, ¿Le duele algo?-

-Si-

-¿Me puede decir que?-

-Sí, la cabeza-

-Ya veo, ¿nada más?-

-El brazo, pero solo un poco ¿Qué me paso? ¿Quiénes son?-

-¿Sabe porque le duele?- pregunto el doctor mirando a Ruka.

-Sí, es porque ella levanto a una muchacha del cuello-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-

-Señora venga conmigo, muchacho cuéntele todo lo que sabe de ella puede que así recuerde algo, volveremos en unos minutos-

-Me contaras todo- no estaba preguntando estaba ordenando.

-Tan mandona como siempre, princesa-

Ruka le conto todo a Hotaru, claro excluyendo sus…diversiones un tanto pervertidas.

-En resumen soy muy lista, tengo como mejor amiga a la que está en la habitación de alado que se llama Mikan que tiene un novio llamado Natsume que tiene el mismo carácter que yo, tu eres mi novio y me pelee ¿verdad?-

-Si-

-Cuando salga, ven a visitarme-

-Aunque no quisieras lo aria, Hotaru…-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, luego te digo, ya duerme, yo me tengo que ir pero vendré mañana mi princesa- se despedía Ruka de Hotaru dándole un beso en la frente.

.. … … … … … … … … … … … …

***Ese mismo día pero ahora con Mikan***

-Natsume, déjame ir por favor- decía Mikan mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama pero Natsume se subió arriba de ella sujetándole las manos, con las suyas y los pies con sus pantorrillas (aclaro Natsume no estaba pegado al cuerpo de Mikan)

-No- contestaba Natsume mientras trataba de sujetar a Mikan.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… Mikan que aras si vas-

-Yo… yo no sé, no se Natsume ¡Déjame ir! Nat…- pero Natsume la callo con un beso.

-Natsume-

-Mikan, no quiero que la veas hoy, yo estaba preocupado por ti, no despertabas y me estaba volviendo loco que piensas haciéndome sentir así solo por hoy no veas a nadie más que a mí, te lo ruego-

Natsume le soltó las manos a Mikan para dejarlas a un costado del rostro de ella y besarla Mikan sujetaba a Natsume por la espalda… pero como de costumbre alguien rompe los momentos románticos o emotivos y en este caso… (Por cierto este pedacito lo verán en otro capítulo)

*Sonido de maleta cayendo al suelo*

Ese sonido hiso que Mikan y Natsume interrumpieran su inocente beso y vieran hacia donde se había creado el sonido.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto una voz despreocupada.

-¡Mama!- y vemos a un Natsume rojo tirado al suelo por culpa de su novia.

**Continuara….**

**Hola! Como están? Yo ya un poco mejor… exagere con el episodio ya se pero ahigan enserio exsten peleas asi...**

**JennyAlice: jajja Que bueno que te ahiga gustado espero que te siga gustando bay bay cuídate!**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto una voz despreocupada.

-¡Mamá!- y vemos a un Natsume rojo tirado al suelo por culpa de su novia.

-Vine porque me llamo la mamá de Natsume porque te habían golpeado y pensé que bueno estabas mal… pero ya vi que no… ya vez Kaoru no era para escandalizarse-

-¿Kaoru?-pregunto Mikan.

-¡Mamá!- grito Natsume una vez de pie.

-También vine a ver como estaba mi querida nuera pero ya vi que está bien- decía una mujer un poco mayor que la mama de Mikan de cabello negro, ojos rojos y piel un blanca.

-Se parece a Natsume-pensaba Mikan mientras veía a la mujer riendo junto a su mamá.-Que linda-susurro Mikan, sin pensarlo.

-Gracias Mikan, tú también eres muy linda-

-O/O-

-Es la primera vez que nos vemos ¿verdad? Soy Kaoru Hyuga, mamá de Natsume ¿Cómo estás?-

-Mikan Yukihara…estoy bien gracias-

. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . .

-¿De dónde se conocen?-pregunto Natsume después de que ambas mamás se burlaran de sus hijos.

-Desde la escuela, Yuka apenas iba en tercero de secundaria y yo en primero de preparatoria, y bueno, un día y tu papá Mikan, era mi maestro y ellos ya salían, yo los descubrí un día en el salón de clases y bueno me rugaron que no le dijera a nadie y desde ahí nos hicimos amigas-narraba Kaoru

-¿Tu papá era más grande que tu mamá?-preguntaba Natsume sin soltarle la mano a Mikan.

-Con demasiado-contestaba Mikan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pero basta de tanta charla, Natsume vámonos, Yuka tiene que platicar con su hija de mucho-

-Mañana te veo preciosa- se despedía Natsume dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Para mañana estará dada de alta-decía Yuka-Pero ocupo que la cuides ya que yo tengo que salir-

-Sí, no se preocupe-

…. …. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . .

-Natsume… ¿tú amas a Mikan?-

-Si-decía Natsume con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Natsume…-

-¿mande?-

-No quiero ser abuela tan joven-

-O/O ¿de qué hablas?- preguntaba Natsume mientras miraba al suelo un poco rojo, -tener hijos con Mikan no suena mala idea-pensaba Natsume.

***Al día siguiente***

-Bien me voy, te dejo a mi Mikan-

-No se preocupe señora-

-Adiós- se despedía la mama de Mikan para salir del cuarto de esta.

-Natsume, gracias por cuidarme-decía Mikan sentada en el borde de su cama con la pijama que consistía en tan solo un vestido muy corto para que Natsume perdiera la cordura.

-Aunque no me lo hubieran pedido lo habría hecho- contestaba Natsume mientras agarraba una de las manos de su novia que reposaba en las piernas.

-Natsume, te amo-

-Yo también Mikan-

Natsume se tensó y le agarro un mechón de cabello a Mikan.

-¿Natsume?-

Natsume beso a Mikan de repente

-Nat…-

Pero Mikan no termino de decir ya que Natsume la volvió a besar apasionadamente y la tiro a la cama

-He encontrado a una niña tan perfecta como una joya y será solo para mí- piensa Natsume

-Natsume, la lengua de Natsume… se siente tan bien es la primera vez que me besa así, acaso el… que pena está lamiendo mi boca-

Después de que Natsume saco su lengua de la boca de Mikan para terminar el beso la miro a la cara, con una mirada de deseo y reacciono.

-Lo siento Mikan lo siento- se disculpaba Natsume todo rojo

-No te preocupes- respondía Mikan también roja.

-¿Esto esta…bien para ti?-

-Sí, porque eres lo que más amo- decía Mikan mientras le sonreía a Natsume y se quitaba su vestido dejándose en ropa interior.

Natsume se ponía rojo mientras veía a Mikan. –Eres Hermosa- Después la volvió a besar con ese mismo deseo.

-Ultima oportunidad- decía Natsume una vez encima de Mikan y sin camisa.

-Te amo- Un sincero permiso para continuar.

***Diez años después***

-Hotaru ¿qué paso? ¿Qué te dijeron?-

-Ruka…Seremos padres-

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Ruka ante la maravillosa noticia, levanto a la que ahora ya era su esposa en un abrazo y la hizo girar sin importar que la gente que estaba en el consultorio los viera.

-¡Mi amor seremos padres! Soy el hombre más afortunado de la tierra-

-Y yo la mujer más feliz-

-Hotaru te amo-

-Yo también te amo-y los dos se besaron con ese amor que se juraron para toda la vida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Que buen tiempo-decía una joven mirando por la puerta del balcón de su casa.

Al final nuestro amor creo dos adorables y hermosos niños una niña y un niño. Siento que soy afortunada, gracias a el soy muy feliz.

-Buenos días mi ángel- saludaba Natsume besando a su ahora esposa.

-Buenos días Natsume-devolvía el saludo.

**Fin.**

**Gracias por seguirme hasta el final… Este es el final de la historia… bueno are un capitulo extra pero será el epilogo de quien lo quieren? Cuídense! Y ojala lean mis demás historias… 3**

**Nami: Hola! Qué bueno que mi historia te haga sentir así la historia continuara con un episodio extra.. Todavía no se dé quien pero definitivamente vendrá lo que paso con hotaru si recordó o ruka la volvió a conquistar.. cuídate!**


	19. Chapter 19 epilogo

**Epilogo**

-¡Hotaru!- grito una castaña muy preocupada.

-¿Mande?- contesto indiferente la pelinegra.

-Hotaru- dijo Mikan entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga, a la que podía llamar hermana.

-¿Quién eres?-

Al escuchar eso Mikan abrió sus ojos de sorpresa pero luego puso su sonrisa… -¿He? Ha si discúlpame (se limpia las lágrimas) me llamo Yukihara Mikan voy contigo en la preparatoria Gakuen Alice, mismo salón, amiga de tu novio Ruka, Novia de su mejor amigo y tu amiga-

-Perdón, pero no te recuerdo-

-Es normal, ya me dijeron pero de la emoción de verte se me había olvidado y bien ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien supongo-

-… … … Hotaru, tu… gracias por defenderme-

-De nada, perdón por preocuparte-

Mikan solo se ríe una sonrisa con preocupación

-¿Tú siempre sonríes?-

-Si-

Hotaru no dijo nada más y siguió viendo hacia la ventana. Mikan estaba muy triste, por culpa de ella había olvidado a su novio, a su madre su amistad con ella. Le dolía pero no lloraría, ella seria fuerte y ayudaría a su amiga.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y algunos meses y ella no recordaba nada.

Mikan le había platicado varias cosas de las que habían vivido juntas, pero nada. No era la misma, era más distante con Mikan, era la Hotaru de los primeros días de primaria.

*Seis meses después de salir del hospital*

-¡Hotaru! ¡Corre!- dijo muy entusiasmada Mikan.

-No grites Mikan a todo esto ¿Por qué me levantaste a las ocho de la mañana? –

-¿Recuerdas este lugar?-

-No-

-Es el lugar donde nos conocimos-

-¿Dónde nos conocimos?-

-Sí, te contare una linda historia-

***Flash Back* *Narrado por Mikan***

Teníamos Seis años cuando nos vimos por primera vez, estábamos en primero de primaria y estábamos presentándonos.

-Mi nombre es Yukihara Mikan, espero que seamos amigos y nos llevemos muy bien todos- me presente muy alegre estaba muy entusiasmada por hacer nuevos amigos

La maestra aplaudió para llamar nuestra atención -Niños el nombre de Mikan significa mandarina, es un nombre muy alegre y saludable ¿verdad? Bien echo Mikan~chan, seguro serás muy popular entre los niños por ser muy linda y simpática la siguiente es…-

-Soy Imai Hotaru-se presentó una niña pelinegra sin levantarse de su lugar ni su mirada del libro.

-Hotaru~chan, no hay algo más que quieras decirles a tus amiguitos- dijo un poco nerviosa la maestra

-No- contesto esa niña muy indiferentemente.

-Bueno n.n´ espero que se lleven bien con ella- en aquel entonces pensé que era raro que la maestra no haya dicho nada del significado del nombre o algo así, pero no le había dado importancia.

Mi primera impresión de ella fue -¡QUE GENIAL!-

Tratamos de acercarnos a ella pero, ella solo se levantó con su libro y se fue, siempre en receso ella salía y se sentaba en el último árbol de la escuela a leer, en ese viejo y feo árbol que daba miedo.

-¿Esa niña que se cree?- escuche que decía un niño en los pasillos al cuarto día de clases.

-Se cree muy superior a nosotros solo porque ya sabe leer muchas palabras complicadas y sabe muchas cosas- contesto otro.

Esos niños hablaban muy feo de ella –Oigan ustedes, no hablen mal de Hotaru-

-¿Por qué no? Es verdad, aparte de que es una niña fea-

-No es cierto, ella no es fea- la trate de defender, sin comprender el porqué.

-Lo es las niñas bonitas siempre sonríen, como tú-

-¿He?- tal vez las palabras se me habían subido un poco a la cabeza.

-Si bueno tú eres bonita, siempre está rodeada de personas y siempre sonríes, a menos eso dice mi mamá-

-No importa, no hablen mal de Hotaru-Que me digan que soy bonita no quiere decir que tengo que dejar que hablen mal de otros

-Como sea, vamos de aquí- se fueron los niños un poco molestos.

***Quinto día de clases después de receso***

-¡¿Hotaru~chan?! ¿Qué paso?- exclamo la maestra al ver pasar a Hotaru toda mojada

-Me caí, en un charco- contesto indiferente y se fue a sentar a su lugar

-No es cierto, no hay charcos, estamos en primavera y no ha llovido-

-Me caí en un charco- volvió a decir ella, la maestra solo suspiro.

Todos se habían empezado a burlar y empezaban a decir "¿Cómo es posible que la cerebrito sea tan torpe?!"

Sin embargo escuche a la hora de salida que ella no se había caído los niños la habían mojado con una manguera.

***Sexto día***

La vi sentada otra vez en ese feo árbol, estaba decidida me hacer que a ella y exclame con toda mi felicidad… -Hola-

Ella me había ignorado, pero no me desanime, entonces se me ocurrió algo.

-Hotaru-

Ella me vio impresionada… nadie la llamaba "Hotaru" por su personalidad era "Imai"

-Hotaru es un nombre muy lindo, aunque no se con que kanjis se escribe- trate de hacerle conversación.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-me contesto con su típico tono.

-Porque es un nombre muy bonito, y yo quiero saber si sus kanjis son igual de bonitos-

Ella escribió en una esquinita del libro.

-¿Qué dice?- me senté a su lado.

-Hotaru, pero también se lee como luciérnaga-

-¿Tu nombre significa luciérnaga?-

-Si-

-¡Qué lindo!- era el nombre mas bonito que había oído en mi vida.

Ella no respondió nada.

-Aquí es donde tu respondes "gracias", mo~ que tímida eres Hotaru-

-No soy tímida es solo que no me gusta hablar-

-Oh… Hotaru ¿cómo se escribe bonita?-

Ella escribió bonita alado de su nombre…

Ella no había agarrado mi indirecta pero bueno… -Te envidio, yo no sé cómo escribir muchas palabras-

-Es normal apenas nos van a enseñar- me digo viéndome…

Era la primera vez que me miraba directo a los ojos… -"sus ojos son muy bonitos"- pensé mientras los contemplaba –"Toda ella es muy bonita"-

-Pero tú ya sabes la mayoría de palabras que nos enseñan- dije.

-Es porque no soy como tú- me contesto, no como un insulto para mí, sino ¿para ella? ¿Ella quería ser como yo?

-Tienes razón, yo soy muy torpe y tu muy lista, Hotaru seamos amigas-

-Te aburrirás conmigo-

-A ti no te gusta hablar y a mí me encanta somos perfectas como amigas-

-Pero tú ya tienes amigas-

-¿Qué tiene de malo querer más?-

-Ha eso se le llama codiciosa-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es algo malo, es querer muchas cosas-

-¿Qué tiene de malo querer muchas cosas?-

Hotaru me explicaba mientras yo hacía más preguntas el receso termino y de ahí las clases. Caminamos juntas por primera vez, la primera de muchas que vendrían.

-HO-TA-RU, vamos a mi casa-

La primera de muchas veces que Hotaru asistiría a mi casa.

-Toma- me dijo ella estirando su mano.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte algo emocionada.

-Un libro de palabras lo ocuparas para los exámenes-

-Gracias Hotaru-

La primera de muchas veces que Hotaru me dio una guía de estudio

-Mikan eres idiota, esta ecuación no lleva esta operación-

-¿Entonces cuál?-

-Que idiota eres-

La primera de muchas veces que me ayudaste a estudiar y me dijiste idiota.

-Hotaru… me gusta Natsume-

-¿El de nuestro salón?-

-Si-

-¿Qué le vez?-

Conversaciones íntimas.

-Toma chocolates de san Valentín-

-Sabes que no me gusta lo dulce-

-¿No me trajiste nada?

Al irme a sentar a mi pupitre adentro de él había chocolates.

Tus chocolates que según tu eran de admiradores.

-Te quiero Hotaru-

-Idiota-

Muchos te quiero y los que seguirían.

*Fin del flash back*

-Maldición Hotaru, yo quiero que te cures pero sé que no te tenemos que presionar, Hotaru, estamos construyendo de nuevo nuestros recuerdos juntas pero, yo también quiero que recuerdes cuantas veces yo llore, tu lloraste, lloramos juntas, de cuantas veces te he dicho te quiero, de las muy pocas veces me has dicho te quiero- le decía Mikan mientras la abrasaba.

-¿Por qué… porque te empeñas en construir nuestra amistad?- dijo Hotaru fríamente mientras se soltaba del abrazo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la miro horrorizada… esperando lo peor.

-Sería mejor solo que seamos amigas casuales por ser novias de dos mejores amigos-

-¡NO QUIERO, ACASO NO ENTIENDES ESTUPIDA HOTARU, YO QUIERO QUE LLOREMOS JUNTAS OTRA VEZ, RIAMOS GUNTAS, QUE ME DIJAS IDIOTA QUE DETRÁS DE ESE IDIOTA VIENE UN TE QUIERO ESCONDIDO, QUE ME VUELVAS AGARRAR LA MANO QUE SEAS LA MISMA HOTARU, QUE REIA, LLORABA, NO QUIERO QUE SOLO RIAS CON RUKA, NO QUIERO QUE SOLAMENTE CON EL TE HABRAS, QUE LLORES, QUE RIAS, QUE SEAS GUJETONA, QUE LE AGARRES LA MANO! Hotaru yo sé que todavía nos recuerdas, por favor… por…. favor, mírame…. a los ojos…. agárrame la mano otra vez, vuelve…. mi hermosa luciérnaga…. vuelve a iluminarme- dijo mikan entre lagrimas.

Esos ojos marrones llenos de vida, estaban oscuros de tristeza. Corrían lágrimas. Lagrimas que ella suprimió por seis largos meses….

-Yo, yo, yo te quiero estúpida vuelve a mí, vuelve luciérnaga y dime idiota-

Entonces Hotaru también empezó a llorar…. Y un clic vino a su mente, un fragmento de recuerdo.

**-Mikan, escucha esto que solo lo diré una vez…-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Te quiero-**

**-¿he?-**

**-No lo diré otra vez idiota-**

**-Yo también te quiero-**

Ella recordaba, recordaba todo, el lugar donde estaban, donde se vieron por primera vez, su primera discusión, la primera vez que le dijo te quiero a Mikan, cuando le agarro la mano, la quería mucho, incluso más que Natsume y Mikan quería mas a Hotaru que Ruka las dos se querían…

Entonces si te quiero ¿Por qué te olvide? ¿Por qué te hice ver triste? ¿Por qué te hice llorar? ¿Por qué te dije algo tan malo?" – Pensó Hotaru… -Entonces… porque si te quiero tanto porque… por qué demonios te olvide… si yo no te quiero olvidar… si yo te quiero… recordar para toda mi vida, incluso después de la muerte… por que tu eres la luz, mi luz-dijo en voz alta…

Mikan abrió los ojos más impresionados que nunca… sus lágrimas ya no eran de tristeza…

-Yo odio verte triste, odio que llores, no llores, tu eres mi rayito de luz, mi salvación, mi primer amiga, la que me enseño que entre el negro y blanco hay gris, la que me dijo por primera vez que era muy hermosa, que le encantaba mi nombre, la primera persona que me desespero al grado de gritarle idiota, la que me escucho, la primera que aguanto mi mal carácter, la que me sonrió de verdad, la que me dijo que estaba bien enamorarse, la que… la única… en la que confió ciegamente, la persona quiero a mi lado por el resto de mis días, la gritona, chillona, idiota Mikan, MI MEJOR AMIGA MIKAN- grito Hotaru llorando.

-Hotaru, ¿me recuerdas?-

-Idiota, mi dulce mandarina-

Ellas se abrazaron como no pudieron hacerlo en esos seis meses, como si hubieran pasado años que no se veían, se querían, una amistad tan pura que ellas se encargarían de llevarla para toda la vida.

Lloraron durante horas, rieron, se agarraron de la mano y se fueron de ahí, ese horrible árbol de aquel kínder abandonado estaba rebosantes de hojas moradas y rosadas, Mikan y Hotaru si esperaban llevar esa amistad durante toda su vida ocupaban que el lugar donde se conocieron estuviera intacto ¿no?

3

**Cinco años despues**

Una pelinegra y un rubio iban caminando agarrados de la mano por un parque mientras platicaban….

-¿A donde iremos mañana por tu cumpleaños Hotaru?-

-Mañana quiere mikan que pasemos a comer a su casa-

-Enonces en la noche cenaremos tu y yo juntos-

-Oyes Ruka-

-Mande- contesto Ruka, era imaginación de el o su novia se había puesto algo nerviosa.

-Cierra los ojos y dame tu mano- dijo ella mientras le agarraba una mano.

-De acuerdo- contesto el, no preguntaría ya se imaginaba para que, Hotaru siempre havia eso para darle algún regalo.

Después de sentir que le ponía algo… algo raro, abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la esena, mas hermosa, tierna, inolvidable, algo cliché y raro de su vida.

-Casate conmigo- solto Hotaru, estaba incada le tenia agarrada la mano y en ella había puesto un anillo (mejor dicho en el dedo) morado como los ojos de ella.

El empezó a reírse, la ayudo a levantarse y la miro muy dulcemente para después besarla en los labios.

-Cuándo tu madre menciono que cuando nos casariamos tu dijiste que querias esperar hasta terminar la universidad- dijo Ruka abrazando a su novia por la sintura.

-Si, pero como después de eso vi, que enverdad me pedirías matrimonio hsta después de universidad, pense en pedírtelo, ¿entonces que dices?-

-Para que preguntas, si sabes que la tienes ganada- dicho eso se volvieron a besar…

***Al siguiente dia***

-Mi tutor un nerd, con peinado ridículo… nada atractivo, bueno… no pudo estar mas equivocada Sumire… Listo, un sensual cabello azabache despeinado, mas atractivo que David de miguel angel… dios, aunque debo de confesar que hoy, estoy nerviosa… hoy es el dia en que le confesare a Hotaru…..-pensaba la castaña mientras ponía en orden la casa donde vivía desde hace cinco años con su ya esposo Natsume.

Mikan recordaba como si fuera aller el como le había perdido matrimonio Natsume… en ese entonces mikan tenia 19 años y Natsume 18… ambos estaban en clase de matemáticas en la preparatoria, cuando Natsume le paso una libreta a Mikan…. Esta sin comprender la tomo y la abrió solamente estaban escritas ecuaciones y abajo una nota diciendo "Da la vuela" al dársela se encontró con un "Nos casaremos destro de dos años prepárate" junto con un pequeño anillo blanco con una piedra roja, ella solamente atino a lanzarse a los brazos de su ya prometido, tirarlo al suelo y besarlo, mientras lloraba, ignorando por compreto la clase de matemáticas, total ni siquiera le iba entendiendo.

-Si me casare contigo- le dijo ella.

Ahí fue donde todos entendieron, les aplaudieron, hasta el profesor les aplaudio y los felicito y como regalo de bodas muy adelantado les dio mucha tarea extra…

Pero el timbre de la puerta de la casa la hizo volver a la actualidad…. Abrió la puerta dejando pasar a sus amigos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hotaru!- grito la castaña mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Gracias- agradeció esta.

-¿Y Natsume?- pregunto Ruka.

-Ya no tarda en bajar- contesto Mikan.

Minutos mas tarde estaban los cuatro amigos en la cocina.

-¿Y ese anillo Ruka?- pregunto Natsume

-Ayer Hotaru me pidió matrimonio- contesto Ruka, con un poco de pena.

-¿Enserio? Que original- dijo Mikan

-Si, bueno, le gano a tu pedida de matrimonio- dijo Hotaru, mirando a Natsume recordando el como mikan abia llegado corriendo interrumpiendo su vlase para presumir que se iba a casar.

-Ahora si te doy la razón, pero no te acostumbres, por que será la única vez-natsume tenia que admitirlo, no se lo esperaba.

-Con eso soy feliz- contesto Hoatru.

-Bueno ya ustedes dos… Hotaru, el regalo de Natsume y mio esta escondido en la cocina búscalo- interrumpio mikan.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto con fingido fastidio Hotaru.

-Si, búscalo, ya que lo ayes comeremos- dijo mikan.

Ella buscaba y buscaba, la alacena, el refrigerador entre los platos, debajo de los basos, en el fregadero,abajo del pretil, en el orno de microondas debajo de los asientos, incluso debajo de las bebidas que estaban tomando… hasta que se le ocurrio buscar en el orno de la estufa….

-¿Dos bollos?- pregunto Hotaru no entendiendo… por primera vez en toda su vida no entendia algo.

-Si- contesto mikan con una gran sonrisa.

-Al menos que esta cosa tenga adentro al…- pero se callo al instante –No puede ser- siguió ablando –Bollos en el horno… mikan, estas enbarazada-

-Si, vaz a ser tia-

Hotaru corrió a hablazarla, se sentía muy feliz por su amiga, era el mejor regalo que le habían dado en su vida –Felicidades-

-Gracias-

-Felicidades Natsume- dijo Ruka abrazando a su amigo. -¿Ase cuanto que lo sabes?- pregunto.

-Hace una semana-

Y asi siguió la fiesta entre risas y recuerdos, nuevos recuerdos vendrían y ahora seguiría el turno donde sus hijos narraran su historia

**Fin…**

**Hola… me perdí bastante tiempo yo lo se… pero es que no sabía que poner, quería poner más pero quería hacer un capitulo emotivo… espero que me haiga salido… lo de que Hotaru le pidiera matrimonia a Ruka lo tenia ya planiado desde a mitad de historia, y lo del bollo en el horno lo vi en un video y me parecio una idea interesante… bueno, gracias por sus comentarios, a los que le dieron Favoritos, Fallow y hasta los que no n.n… fue mi primera historia larga con mucho miedo estuve escribiendo, pero fue divertido, me encanta leer los comentarios que dejaban (dejan) me emocionaba tanto que me ponía a llorar (ok… al grado de ponerme a llorar no, pero si me emocionaba…. no me creía que algunas personas lo leyeran) :´) me despido, cuídense, besos y abrazos… nos leemos en otras historias… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEEERME! 3 **

**Okamidan: hola! Que bueno que te ahiga encantado la historia… Perdon por tardar tanto por el epilogo… cuidate!**

**tsuki amu-chii**:¡Hola! Gracias por leerme y pues aquí esta el epilogo… pensaba poner mas de las dos parejas…pero no hubo nada… espero que te guste mucho… cuidate! Bay!

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia**:Hola! Porfin traigo el epilogo jejeje… iba a poner mas… como se casaron y todo… pero no se me ocurria nada…. Pero bueno me esforze mucho para poner algo de la parejas espero el como se pidieron matrimonio y como le dijieron a hotaru como estraba embarazada ahiga gustificado mi falta de boda… bueno me despido… adiós! Cuidate! 

**Nami:** hola! Jejeje creo que me tome muy enserio eso de "tomate tu tiempo" jejeje pero aquí esta tarde pero seguro… espero que el tiempo que esperaste ahiga valido la pena… y te ahiga sorprendido… cuidate! Adiós!

**Neko2101998****:** ¡Hola! Ntp… lamento yo aver tardado tanto.. pero espero que te guste este ultimo y definitivo capitulo… y bueno aquí esta el intento de hacer un capitulo diferente a los demás… espero que te guste bay! Cuidate!


End file.
